Hailey Potter and the Heir of Ravenclaw
by Vangran
Summary: The summer before Hailey Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, went to Hogwarts, Snape and Lucius went to an island in the middle of nowhere to awaken a force not seen in centuries. What shall become of our heroine? And why is Draco being nice? FemHP/Draco
1. Prologue: The Lonely Isle

Hailey Potter and the Heir of Ravenclaw

Harry/ Draco romance Dumbledore bashing

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry, besides, if I did Dumbledore would have died long before the story had him.

* * *

><p>Prologue: The Lonely Isle<p>

It was a torrential downpour when Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape apparated into the clearing in front of a forbidding tower. Drawing their hoods up over their heads they strode forward with purpose in their step and came to the tower entrance: a large archway with a gargoyle situated on the top and one on both sides. Looking at each other they stopped just shy of arch and waited. They didn't have to do so for long.

The three gargoyles moved in perfect harmony with each other and stared at the pair of wizards trespassing on lands long left untouched. After all, the tower was located in the center of the North Sea on an Island that no one could see unless you were literally standing on it and even if you know where it is you would need to have permission to apparated there because of the powerful wards surrounding the place. However over the course of a millennia spells tend to weaken no matter how powerful they are thus allowing the two to slip through the protective shield.

"**Who are you to trespass upon the master's land, mortals?" **the gargoyles said as one, sending shivers down the two men's spines at the leashed rage hidden within those words.

Lucius cleared his throat, "My name is Lucius Malfoy, descendent of Merlin, and my companion is Severus Snape. We are here to entreat your master to join us in our struggle."

They had to be extra careful how they worded everything. Gargoyles were notorious for only taking everything in old terms. In general, they really didn't like the modern world, which is why they mostly spoke Latin when confronted by others, making it extremely frustrating to the wizard in question when he is trying to get through a door. The only reason these three were speaking English was because Latin was not as widely spoken as it used to be and their questions couldn't be answered if the questions could not be understood.

The gargoyles looked at them through narrowed, black eyes.

Right Gargoyle, "And why do you think that our master would want to be involved in your petty wars?"

Left Gargoyle, "Your Grindelwald tried the same thing not fifty years ago and our master denied him."

Center Gargoyle, "Why should you think yours is more worthy?"

This time Severus spoke, "Our Lord cannot die. Grindelwald was a fool to fight the way he did and he paid the price for his mistakes. Our Lord however is a great deal stronger and will not fall like that fool did. So once again we entreat you to let us pass."

The three looked at each other and started a conversation in Latin, obviously so that the two wizards would not get involved. After a few minutes of deliberation the center gargoyle looked down on them and said in a menacing tone, "We shall let you pass, mortals, but know this: if you break the trust we have placed in you by allowing you entrance we will make sure that you cannot return to this place ever again."

The right one stretched his right arm in front of the archway. The left one stretched his left. And the center one brought both arms down. Then light started to shimmer in the entryway and then the entire arch was filled with it: a barrier against the outside world.

Once they passed the barrier (after making sure it wouldn't turn them to dust) they walked through a series of arches that opened up into a large room that was bare except for one thing: books. Books and scrolls littered the entire room, filling up the shelves that lined the walls and put the Library of Alexandria to shame, considering that the shelves of books extended up the walls and even when the staircase started from the ground, the shelves went up with them, giving the lord or occasional visitor constant access to books.

Cobwebs adorned every wall, telling any who entered that this place was frequented often, and that whoever owned the tower either did not live here anymore, or this was a case of Sleeping Beatrice.

But what really drew their eyes was the figure in the center of the circular room: a sphinx; and not just any sphinx, a male sphinx: one of the rarest magical creatures in the wizarding world. Sure there were female sphinxes, but there was only about one male sphinx to every five-hundred female. Not a good ratio, for the girls that is. The males for the most part loved the attention, many of them taking a harem.

By the amount of cobwebs covering his body it was very easy to see that he hadn't moved in a few years, most likely longer. Tentatively they moved around it and went up the stairs to the next floor. What they saw there was pretty much the same as the floor below, minus the sphinx.

Their journey upwards was slow, and every time they came to a new floor the sight was the same: books covered everything. Although they were beginning to notice that there were pathways through the mayhem that indicated someone had simply gotten used to it.

When they finally arrived on the top floor, there were no words to describe what they saw. A man, around their age, lay sleeping at his desk with cobwebs adorning him in much the same fashion as the sphinx on the first floor. He had light-brown hair that looked like it was spelled to stay down and rather antiquated robes covering him. Taking a cautious step forward, Lucius motioned for Severus to follow when nothing happened. Just when they were about to reach him they walked smack-dab into a barrier.

And what happened next shocked them to the core: the man spoke.

"Nequam quidem es, Amun."

Granted they didn't know what he was saying, but they had an idea. "We are not Amun, milord."

The head rose off the desk unsettling the mass of cobwebs that had made themselves at home on his body. He pushed the chair back and stood up, straightening his robes out as he stood there. Suddenly a wand appeared in his right hand and the two took a step backwards.

"Abstergo," he intoned, waving his wand over his body. The cobwebs disappeared and the wand disappeared. Looking up at the newcomers, he raised an eyebrow, "Qui estis?"

They blinked, and slowly turned to look each other in the eye. If he talked like this the entire time then they were going to have a very hard to get him to join. They might be dark wizards, but they couldn't exactly force someone who spoke the language of magic to join them. He probably knew spells that had long since been forgotten, spells that their master would be most eager to learn. The trouble was, they didn't know what time he was from. He was obviously from the medieval era, or at least around there, considering that Latin hadn't been spoken for at least that long as a living language.

Lucius racked his brain for a proper greeting. Thinking for a few moments, his eyes widened, and he smirked, "Meum nōmen Lucius Malfoy est."

Taking the hint, Severus piped up and said, "Meum nōmen Severus Snape est."

The other man's eyes gleamed brightly at them, "Meum nōmen Richard Thomas Alexander Ravenclaw est."

Their eyes widened comically. They had NOT expected that. Taking the initiative, Lucius addressed the man again, "Mea lingua latīna est mala."

Richard's eyes dimmed. He nodded understandingly, "Yes, that is a common occurrence. Latin seems to be dying out. I apologize for any confusion caused by speaking my native tongue. I am. . . unused to speaking the new Anglo."

At the end of his little speech, there was no possible way for Lucius and Severus' eyes to get any bigger.

Clearing his throat, Lucius took the initiative once more, "Great lord of Ravenclaw, we have come on behalf of our master, Lord Voldemort, in the hopes of you granting us aid in the war against the Ministry and. . ."

He was cut off when the wizard across from them raised his hand, "I understand why you have come, son of Abraxas; however you have come with a great many misconceptions. I understand my gargoyles explained what happened when your Lord Grindelwald came fifty years ago." It was a statement, not a question, "So you should know what your answer will be. Wars have no meaning for me. I fought against the Snake Lord himself when he was still around and I paid the price for it. And you have nothing you can use to coerce me. Every single book and scroll in this tower is spelled to resist both natural and magical flames. And I won't even start with Amun."

"Amun?"

Surely you didn't miss the sphinx sleeping on the first floor? He is Amun. But I am sure I don't need to warn you about sphinxes now do I?" They shook their heads, "Good, now be off with you. I have more important things to worry about than your petty squabbles."

He turned his back on them and started to walk back to his desk when Severus blurted, "There's a prophecy!"

Richard froze mid-step. His head slowly turned back to face them, "A prophecy, you say? Well do you know what this prophecy says?"

Severus took a deep breath and recited what he heard, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies."

Richard thought hard about what he just heard, before saying, "Your prophecy is incomplete. No prophecy I have ever known has been that short. And if it was to be short it wouldn't be as long. You don't have the full thing. Did you already pass this on to your master?" they nodded. He frowned and ran a hand through his hair, "You guys are morons, you know that? You never tell another a prophecy unless you have the whole thing otherwise you are doomed to set it in motion. And I have a feeling that you did. Does your master still live?"

Severus and Lucius glance at each other briefly, "Not exactly. When I told him 11 years ago, he asked if I knew which lord it was referring to. We didn't so he didn't do anything but sit in his chair. We left a while later but the next day we came back to discover he had left and attacked the Potter residence. Naturally we had no idea what was going on so we tried to figure out what happened and only learned that he had had a visitor shortly after we left. All we know of what happened in that room was that he tried to kill a child and the curse rebounded. The mark on her forehead the only thing showing it even happened."

"Wait, wait, wait you're telling me he got beat by a girl?" they nodded hesitantly. He burst out laughing. "Hah! So much for "The Snake shall always triumph over the mouse." Salazar did so love his reptile jokes, however lame they might have been," he paused. "If I was to join your cause, what could you possibly give me that I do not already have? There is nothing in the entire world that could convince me to join you. I should know after all I scoured the world for rare texts and all manner of other things that caught my fancy at one time or another. I have absolutely no needs that you can supply. Merlin's heir or no, I have no need of anything you offer."

At the end of his speech he anticipated that they would leave well enough alone and go away, unfortunately (or fortunately however you look at it) they seemed to have other ideas.

"As it happens, lord Ravenclaw," Lucius began, "I have in my possession the only copy of Merlin's journals."

Richard's eyes widened dramatically, and Lucius smirked inwardly, he had him now. No true Ravenclaw could pass up such an opportunity. Many would give their right arm and then some to get just a glimpse of the famous wizard's writings.

"Of course if you don't want it I am sure I could find someone else to give it to. . ." he trailed off, his face blank, his mind, not so much. The smirk inside his head was huge.

Richard growled, "Insufferable git. You have a lot of nerve using such tactics with me," he closed his eyes and sighed, "But they seemed to have worked in your favor, so I will humor you for now. But when this job is done I expect that manuscript in my hands, every single page. Do you understand me?" Lucius nodded, "So what is this job you want me to do?"

Lucius smirked outwardly this time, "We want you to take up a teaching position at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the History of Magic position to be precise."

If you could see him you would have wondered how a man could go from suspicious to sporting the biggest smile with the whitest teeth that either man had ever seen and they couldn't help but cover their eyes to dim it effects on them.

"History of magic tu say? Why, I don't think I will have a problem with that at all. I fact, I wanted that position about four-hundred years ago but some loon named Binns came along and they gave it to him. The idiots. But if you can find some way to get me that position, than yes I will accept," his eyes hardened, "But you must hold up your other end of the bargain as well and once the position is secured you _will_ tell me the entire plan. I do not like being kept in the dark and manuscript or no I will walk out on this if you don't tell me everything. Do you understand me, Heir of Merlin?"

Lucius nodded his head furiously, afraid if he didn't give an immediate response that the man would change his mind. When you deal with powers beyond your understanding, it is in your best interest not to insult lest they turn their wrath upon you.

Smiling brightly, he turned his back on them and walked over to his desk where he rifled through a drawer for a while before he closed it and slipped what they could only guess was an amulet around his neck. Just before turning around he said, "Strenuus."

The effect was instantaneous. His well combed hair became messier, he became slightly shorter in stature, his body less muscular; and when he turned around to face them his face looked a great deal younger as well, in fact he looked like a first year. He had a very boyish face.

Seeing the question forming in their heads, he said, "I will be taking the position halfway through the year. I want to get to know the students I will be teaching before I step to the front of that classroom. Plus I desire to see how that fool that they have there teaches. Who did you say it was again?"

"Binns, sir."

The Ravenclaw's eyes narrowed, "He is still there? What is he? a ghost?" they nodded, "Well, at least I don't have to worry about him finding somewhere else to work."

They rolled their eyes; he really didn't care what happened to the ghost professor.

"But it will take some time to get everything together so you won't be able to start working until at least next year. In the meantime you could focus on what you're going to teach."

Richard nodded his agreement and motioned for them to leave, "We both have much to do this year so I suggest you depart and begin making arrangements and finalize the deal. Until that job is secured it will only be considered an oral agreement at best and I can deny and agreement of such quality foundation. The moment I have the paper in my hands announcing my appointment will be the day that everything will begin. Now go, leave me in peace, I have a class to prepare for."

* * *

><p>Vocab:<p>

Mea lingua latīna est mala: my Latin is bad

abstergo : to wipe off

Qui estis: Who are you?

nequam quidem es – _go away_

Meum nōmen_ est: My name is . . .

_Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! Have a great day! ^_^_

A/N: I noticed a plot hole I created so I fixed it.


	2. Author's note

Author's Note

Sorry guys. I have a surgery today so it will be a while before I will have the energy or the willpower to finish the chapter I am working on right now.

Regards,

Vangran


	3. Chapter 1: Year 2 Starts With A Transfer

_Hailey Potter and the Heir of Ravenclaw: Year 2 starts with a Transfer_

I discovered some problems with the last version. I changed some things, don't kill me please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; do you see a Mrs. Harry Malfoy anywhere?

Draco/Hailey Dumbledore bashing Obvious Lockhart bashing as everyone hates him, possible Weasley/Granger bashing

It had been a year since Hailey Potter had returned to the wizarding world. And what a year it had been. First she met up with charming young man by the name of Draco Malfoy who later turned out to be an insufferable git who had a problem with her new friends. But whenever she met him in the halls he was always staring at her and she always felt flustered whenever he did. And whenever they were in Potions class or any class they had together he always tried to be her partner. In fact, one time he even went so far as to pull her chair out for her and she couldn't even think of anything to say other than a quiet 'thank you' that only seemed to encourage him. And her having no idea what he was doing just thought he was strange.

Another weird thing that happened was that whenever she walked somewhere that had portraits with people in them they always got quiet and whispered amongst each other. At one point she heard the words "Ravenclaw's boy", but assumed they were talking about someone from the house in question but then she would wonder what that has to do with her thus leaving her with more questions than answers. One time she thought that she heard them say "Ravenclaw's heir" but she shook it off as she never heard it again.

The beginning of her second year at Hogwarts had been nothing short of a nightmare. First, there had been the elf, Dobby, who had told her that it was too dangerous for her to go to school and got her in trouble with Vernon and Petunia, then the portal to Platform 9 ¾ locked them out, and then Ron had the brilliant idea to use his parents car to fly them to school. Of course he had flown too low and the muggles saw them so they were going to be in the papers. And then they crashed into the Whomping Willow. She doesn't know how she got out of that one in one piece. The only bright side she could see was that the twins had broken her out of her room which she had been locked in because of Dobby and stayed with the Weasley's for the rest of the summer.

Professor Snape wasn't too happy with them. Fortunately since she wasn't driving she got off lightly, and Ron's punishment had been dealt before they ever got to him: his wand had broken in the crash and there was no way to fix it. He was going to have to get a new one. She offered to give him the Galleons to do so but he turned her down saying that he couldn't accept money from a friend.

Once inside they found out that they were actually only slightly late instead of completely and were able to witness part of the Sorting.

They had just witnessed what they assumed was the last of the sorting when everyone realized there was still someone standing. Looking at him they wondered why he wasn't called.

He had light-brown hair and stood at about 5 feet 7 inches. He looked to be between twelve and thirteen years old. He also looked very athletic.

Just then Pr. McGonagall looked at the list of names and saw at the end there was a transfer student.

Clearing her throat she called out, "Thomas Alexander."

Hearing his name he took a single step forward and then the strangest thing that had ever happened in the history of Sorting took place.

The Sorting Hat called out, "Ravenclaw!"

Everyone had a deer-in-the-headlights look on their face. Even Malfoy, when he was being sorted had to walk up to it before it said anything, but this guy barely took a single step.

Dumbledore was just as confused as the rest of them, in fact, even more so. He had never heard anything about a transfer student. And he should know- he is the headmaster after all. Heck, he knew that Quirrell had Voldemort under his turban so how could he not know about this? He was supposed to be the greatest Light wizard in the world and yet he didn't know about a simple transfer student?

Another strange thing was that nobody had seen him on the train or in the boats. It was as if he had apparated right into the great hall, but everybody knew that was impossible. No one but the headmaster can apparate inside Hogwarts.

Bowing to the hat, Thomas walked to the Ravenclaw table, which was when the students got a look at his face, and the majority of the girls had hearts in their eyes. He was gorgeous, not just from the back, but the front as well. His eyes were a dark-brown, which seemed to envelop you in their darkness. His hair looked combed, although some hairs still fell onto his face. His body was lean and fit attracting the appreciative eyes of several members of the female poplation

The Ravenclaws that weren't making ogling his body (which was about half the table) were staring at him with either narrowed eyes or upraised eyebrows. Anyone who was chosen that quickly had to either be extremely smart, or have some ties to the line of Rowena Ravenclaw. Or he was a telepath but since they were so rare they immediately discounted that theory, well, most of them did.

Deciding that now wasn't the best time to interrogate him, they simply gave a short clap acknowledging his acceptance into their house. He nodded his head in reply and sat down.

Everyone's attention was on him until Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "Greetings, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts," he waited for the cheers to die down, "This year our Defense Against the Dark Arts post will be filled by our new Professor Gilderoy Lockhart."

The majority of the girls erupted in cheers and some disturbing cries of "I want your babies". Nevertheless aforementioned man stood up and bowed appreciatively.

Not giving the man a chance for a speech, Dumbledore went on to say, "And for all new students, the Forbidden Forest is expressly forbidden. Now for the final words: goggle, florins, egbert, tweet."

The tables were suddenly lined with food of all kinds and the students all dug in, well, mostly all. Hailey was looking over at the boy that had just been sorted into Ravenclaw with a confused look on her face. She couldn't think of anyone who would be so wise or intellectual that they would be sorted that fast without actually touching the hat. And the strange thing was, when everyone was looking at the boy, she had seen the hat and its, 'eyes' so to speak, had seemed to widen in what she assumed was recognition. But if he was a transfer student (as only someone in his position could be as his last name was Alexander) how could the Sorting Hat know him? One thing she knew for certain.

She was going to be keeping a very close eye on Thomas Alexander this year.

HPDM

After the feast, the houses left to go to their respective towers while the prefects guided the first years to their new home away from home.

The students didn't know what to make of the transfer. The girls for the most part were eyeing him like he was a slab of meat on display, but some, a young Luna Lovegood in particular, saw something that seemed slightly out of place. On his left hand he bore a ring of fine metals with a big stone in the center and a crest that was unfamiliar to her. It was a raven with a scroll in its mouth. Others noticed the ring as well.

Putting this away in what they would collectively call, the Alexander files, they continued on their way to Ravenclaw tower.

As they walked, the portraits were whispering amongst themselves and pointing. The students didn't know what to make of it, but Thomas was giving a look that said "shut up or else." They quickly got the message and just stuck to the customary greeting of the new students.

The Grey Lady was watching them from a distance and couldn't help but feel that that Alexander boy looked familiar, then he turned his head and looked straight at her and winked. Confused she went on her way wondering what was going to happen this year.

When they came upon the entrance, there was a door with a bronze eagle door knocker. It asked a question,

"Until I am measured  
>I am not known,<br>Yet how you miss me  
>When I have flown."<p>

The prefect turned his head toward the group behind him and said, "This is the entrance to Ravenclaw tower. To get inside a password is required. Each tower requires a different password. Ours is the most unique. You must answer a riddle. If you get it wrong you must wait for someone else to come along and answer it for you that way you learn," he turned back to face the knocker, "The answer is Time. Time passes by without a second thought until we look at a clock but once it is gone we lament its passing."

The door knocker replied, "Well reasoned."

And with that the door swung open. When the group passed by the door knocker, Tom put a finger to his lips his eyes twinkling.

The little Ravens slowly made their way into the Ravenclaw Commons. Many looked around in awe at the many shelves filled with books. Thomas had to work very hard not to laugh.

The prefect stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned around, "This is the Ravenclaw Common Room. The books you see here are for your use if you ever need them or just want something to read to pass the time. The boy's dormitory is down the stairs to your right, girl's to your left," he pointed at the respective stairs, "And for those who don't know, no boy is allowed in the girl's dormitory. There are spells in place to ensure that you don't break this rule. Girls, however, can enter the boy's. But do not abuse this privilege or that will be taken away and then spells will be placed over the boys side and then neither gender can enter the other. And if there are no questions I will pass you off to Professor Flitwick, our head of house."

And then a small man appeared before them, "Hello everyone!" he said with a very happy voice.

"Hello Professor," the students replied.

"This is a very special year at Hogwarts. Why? Because it is your first year, where everything begins. You will make friends and undoubtedly enemies, you will take classes and discover your favorites. This is the year. Now, for house rules there are a few. Rule one: do not harm any of your housemates, verbally or otherwise. Rule two: help each other, if one is in a bind give them aid. Of course you shouldn't force your help on others unless they really have no choice but to accept. Rule three: do not and I repeat do _not_, drag the Ravenclaw name through the mud. We will not be seen as ruffians or fools. We have pride. It is as Rowena Ravenclaw our founder said, 'wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.' You would do well to remember this. Now off to bed with you. Oh and Mr. Alexander, a word if you please."

Considering the length of the day and everything that had happened that evening, the students had a lot to think about and quickly went to their rooms, although not without many casting backward glances at Professor Flitwick and Thomas.

Once they were gone the Professor looked up at Thomas and said, "Seeing as you are a transfer student, and for some strange reason we didn't hear about it until the last second, we don't have a room prepared for you."

Thomas held up his hand, "Professor Flitwick, I am aware of the situation, and you need not worry about me, Hogwarts and I have an arrangement and you will not find me lacking in sleep."

Flitwick looked at him like he was crazy but just then a shelf of books moved outward revealing a door and the young man walked over to it, opened it up, went inside, closed the door, and then the shelf slid back into place covering it up.

Flitwick tried every spell he could to get it to open up again but nothing worked. He sighed and walked away.

Inside the secret room, Thomas gave a sigh as he went about unpacking. This year was going to take a lot out of him, and he just knew something bad was going to happen.

What do you think? Continue? Tell me what you think

I am looking for a Beta, PM me if interested.

Next Chapter: some mysteries will be solved, but others will arise.


	4. Chapter 2: Something to Gossip About

Hailey Potter and the Heir of Ravenclaw Chapter 2

Dumbledore Bashing as well as Weasley/minor Granger Bashing And Obvious Lockhart Bashing

* * *

><p>When the next day began, everyone was getting ready for the first day of school and going to the Great Hall to get something to eat. The usual conversations were popping up all around: "How are you?" "Did you have a good summer?" "Did you hear what Rita Skeeter said?"<p>

But all that stopped when Thomas walked through the doors. The previous night's events rushed to the front of their minds, recalling his mysterious Sorting.

When he sat down everyone was watching him, so when the Golden Trio walked in they were completely ignored, much to Hailey's great pleasure. When they sat down, Dean Thomas looked over at her and said, "You were at the sorting, right?" when they nodded he continued, "Well, the first years are saying they never saw that transfer student on the train or in the boats. It's like he appeared right in the Great Hall without anyone knowing."

Hailey, Ron, and Hermione narrowed their eyes at that. If someone was able to apparate inside of Hogwarts then they weren't as safe as they had originally thought, well, besides from murderous teachers of course.

When they got their schedules they saw that they had Astronomy and History of Magic with Ravenclaw. Double Potions with Slytherin. Then Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff.

Setting off toward their first class, which, to Hailey's great dismay was DADA, they took their seats and were surprised to see the new student sitting there among the Ravens; although it shouldn't have been because he was a transfer student.

Once everyone was seated the door opened with a bang and Pr. Lockhart walked in, earning sighs from many girls in the room. When he got to the front of the room he turned around and gave a very wide, very bright, smile.

"Let me to introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. . . me!Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award. But I don't talk about that. I didn't kill the Bandon Banshee by smiling at it," he said with a huge smile on his face. Hermione looked at him clearly infatuated.

Hailey rolled her eyes. Then he handed out a test. When she looked down she saw that every question was about Lockhart. It had absolutely nothing to do with the class.

Suddenly a voice ripped through the silence and said, "Professor Lockhart, I must protest to this foul thing you have handed out to me and my fellows. This is simply appalling and if our classes should be similar to this I will have to report you to the Headmaster, and if he won't do anything, the Ministry of Magic."

Many of the girls looked at the source and were surprised to find it to be the Transfer. They gave him vengeful glares. Hailey on the other hand was relieved that somebody had said something about it, because if she even opened her mouth she bet Lockhart would drag her to the front and put a spotlight on her.

Lockhart looked like a deer in a Lumos, "I beg your pardon? I am an esteemed member of the Wizarding World and you have the nerve to question my teaching methods? 25 points from Ravenclaw."

The other Ravenclaw's glared at him, although in their minds they were cheering at his drive to learn.

But he wasn't done yet, clearing his throat he said, "If I had a Knut for every time someone said that, I would have a thousand. You have a lot of nerve coming in here preening yourself while not actually doing anything. I read your books, sir, and I am most definitely. Not. Impressed."

Lockhart's eyes widened comically, "You read them and you didn't like them?"

Thomas narrowed his eyes, "You should focus on this class, not that rubbish."

Lockhart was furious, "You have just lost another 25 points from Ravenclaw young man. And earned yourself a detention. I hope you're happy."

The Ravenclaw's glared at Thomas, anger written all over their faces.

After that he had apparently forgotten about the test and moved to set a bunch of Cornish Pixies on them. They started flying around the room picking things up and throwing them. Also hanging Neville from the candle-holder by his underwear. Lockhart tried (and failed) to stop the little blue creatures and ran into his office with one of his portraits in his arms after a pixie tried to take it.

Hermione was just pulling out her wand to stop them when what sounded like someone snapping their fingers resounded throughout the room. The Pixies all froze in mid-air and no one knew what to make of it. No one saw who did it instead focusing on putting the creatures back in their cage.

Lockhart, as soon as he returned from cowering in his office, said class dismissed. Everyone left, glad that they didn't have to do the test, although the Ravens were upset that they lost 50 points.

The next class they had was History of Magic, and with how the last class went everyone was expecting the transfer to do something. And he didn't disappoint.

When the lecture on the Goblin Rebellion of 1612 they all quickly gave up any hope of the transfer saving them from another dull class; but then he said something they weren't expecting.

"Professor Binns."

The ghost stopped mid-lecture, much to everyone's surprise.

"Yes? What do you need, Mr. Alexander?"

The Raven's, as well as Hailey's and Hermione's, eyes widened. He NEVER got a name right. Heck, when Hailey asked a question last year, he had called her Porter.

"While I am sure that the Goblin Rebellion is fascinating, but wouldn't the founding of the Wizards' Council be of more import? Or perhaps the war of 1418 between the Vampires and the Werewolves? I assume you do know about those, Professor."

The students watched with baited breath as Professor Binns was at a loss for words. In all the years he had been teaching not once had someone asked to be taught something. And, unfortunately, he did not know when the council was founded, as they had not bothered to record it themselves, or at least that was the common belief. Some held it to be true that Rowena Ravenclaw had the information stashed away in her private library that was to this day unfound, much like the Chamber of Secrets, which was a complete myth of course. Ravenclaw's having a private library, however, had much more bearing than a secret chamber underneath a school.

When he shook his head anyone that wasn't watching the ghostly teacher with wide eyes (Hailey) saw that he had a look of triumph in his eyes. She narrowed her eyes, this new guy was up to something, and she aimed to find out.

HPDM

When classes ended for the day, no one wanted to be friends with Thomas, so when dinner rolled around, he sat alone, not that he seemed to mind. In a moment of curiosity, Hailey picked up her plate and moved to sit at the Ravenclaw table by him, earning the confused looks and exclamations by the Ravens and her fellow Gryffindor's.

Thomas glanced at her from the corner of his eye but otherwise ignored her. After a few minutes of silence, Hailey couldn't take it anymore. Turning to face him she stuck out her hand and said, "Hi, My name's Hailey Potter."

Thomas looked down at her hand for a second before slowly extending his own and shook it, "Thomas Alexander, Ms. Potter. But I prefer Mr. Alexander. First names are for those with more than a passing interest in each other, wouldn't you agree?"

She nodded slowly, "So, Tho-er Mr. Alexander, why did you come to Hogwarts?"

Even though the other students were still resentful of the lost points, this question had been raised in their minds as well.

He chewed slowly, thinking on his answer, then swallowed and took a drink. Once down, he turned to her more fully and said, "A member of my family had a hand in the founding of this school, I was interested to see the state of things as they are now as opposed to when they were. And, as it quite obvious, said family member was very close to Rowena Ravenclaw, hence my quick Sorting."

Everyone listening in was shell-shocked. They had someone who had ties to their houses founder! And if the stories were to be believed, that meant the person had to be well read as anything less would incur exclusion from her circle.

"So you must be really smart then, right? You must be to know more than Pr. Binns in History. I mean, he is a ghost after all."

Thomas snorted, "Just because he's a ghost doesn't mean he knows his history, or even his own time period. Have you ever heard him discuss the War of the Colonies? Or the Revolutionary War as the Americans call it? That was his era, but you don't hear a peep about it."

"What about our own time? Do you know a lot about it?"

Thomas smirked, which turned out to be surprisingly sexy, causing nearby girls to swoon, "Why, of course, I know more about my era than anyone in existence."

Luna, who was sitting nearby, saw something strange about Alexander when he said those words. His appearance seemed to shift slightly into that of an older male, but changed back so fast no one else noticed.

HPDM

Many days passed and soon people stopped paying close attention to Thomas Alexander the transfer student.

It was on a Friday that the month of September ended, much to everyone's relief. Well, almost everyone. For on that night, after all the students went to bed, one lone Ravenclaw left his room and made his way out of the castle into the Forbidden Forest; but not without catching the eye of a certain Ms Lovegood.

Following him from a distance, she watched him leave the school and head into the woods. She narrowed her eyes at this; after all, why would a student go into the _Forbidden_ Forest?

She turned to go back inside when she heard what sounded like a horse whinnying coming from the woods. Her curiosity getting the better of her and she made her way into the Forbidden Forest.

Pushing through the underbrush, she came across a sight that took her breath away. There in the middle of a clearing, was a unicorn. Tall and proud with its single horn jutting out of its head. The moonlight landing on it enhanced its already majestic figure. She was in awe of its inherent beauty. Its white coat glimmered in the light and gave it an otherworldly appearance as it walked around the clearing.

Luna stared at it for what seemed like hours before she decided to head back inside. It wasn't long after she left that unicorn slowly started to glow, the light spreading out filling the clearing and some of the surrounding forest. When the glow died down, a grown man could be seen lying on the ground naked.


	5. Chapter 3: Mudbloods and Murmurs

Whew, done. Sorry for taking so long guys, I started College a couple weeks ago so I didn't have as much time to right as I used to. Well, I hope you like it. Til Next time!

Hailey Potter and the Heir of Ravenclaw Ch. 3: Mudbloods and Murmurs

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter, if I did, Ron wouldn't have been such an ass in the fourth book

Dumbledore/Percy/Molly/Ron/Hermione Bashing Nice Snape

* * *

><p>The days went on, and over the passage of time Thomas continued to lord his greater knowledge of history over the ghostly professor Binns. Of course, those who preferred to nap during that time were rather disgruntled because the two were constantly throwing things back and forth, trying to get the upper hand, with Alexander always coming out on top.<p>

Also Lockhart made sure to avoid the young transfer lest they have another confrontation that made him look unfavorable in the students' eyes (after all, if he looked bad he would never sell another book!).

It was in the first week of October when old terrors woke from their slumber.

The day had started fine: Gryffindor had Quidditch practice and Oliver made sure to book the pitch for the whole day. They had gotten up extra early to go over strategy and no one was happy about it except Oliver who was obsessed with the sport. Colin Creevey, a first year muggleborn, had decided that now was the time to openly stalk his idol, and followed her to the pitch to watch her despite her best efforts to get rid of him.

They had just started a routine when she saw the others landing. Doing the same, she looked at Oliver about to ask what was going on when she noticed the Slytherin team walking up to them, and Wood was not pleased.

He walked up to them and said, "What's the meaning of this Flint? I booked the pitch for the day so you can just run along and leave us to our practice."

Flint had a look of trollish cunning about him as he answered, "There is plenty of room for both of us Wood. And we have a note signed by Professor Snape.' I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker'."

Wood looked around, "You've got a new Seeker? Where?"

The Slytherin team parted to reveal a smaller boy who had pale skin, bright blond hair and smoky-grey eyes. Hailey's stomach fluttered at the sight of him. He had a smirk on his face that made her face heat up. Draco seemed to have seen as his smirk widened, which only served to make her blush deepen.

While she was doing this, she was asking herself why, _I mean, it's not like attractive or anything. Aside from his beautiful hair and dreamy eyes… wait what! Where did that thought come from?_

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?"said Fred, looking at Malfoy with dislike, oblivious to Hailey's reaction to the Slytherin Seeker.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint as the whole Slytherin team smiled still more broadly. 'Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team.'

All seven of them held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of fine gold lettering spelling the words Nimbus Two Thousand and One gleamed under the Gryffindors' noses in the early morning sun."

"Very latest model. Only came out last month," said Flint carelessly, flicking a speck of dust from the end of his own. "I believe it outstrips the old Two Thousand series by a considerable amount. As for the old Cleansweeps' — he smiled nastily at Fred and George, who were both clutching Cleansweep Fives —"sweeps the board with them."

"None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment. Malfoy was smirking so broadly his cold eyes were reduced to slits. For some strange reason, Hailey felt heat pooling between her legs at the sight of him, his eyes turning her insides to mush. The sensation faded slightly when Flint spoke.

"Oh, look," said Flint, "A field invasion."

Ron and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what was going on.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Hailey, "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?"

He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes. Meanwhile Hailey thought that he looked incredibly handsome in them, before shaking her head and wondering where the strange thoughts kept coming from.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

Ron gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him. It was at that moment that Hailey noticed them as well, and couldn't help but gawk. They were certainly something, and Malfoy looked so sexy standing there holding his. And again she wondered what came over her.

"Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly, "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them."

The Slytherin team howled with laughter. Hailey smiled weakly. But then she noticed Hermione opening her mouth and tried to stop a confrontation. She grabbed her arm and tried to drag her away but she pulled her arm away.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent."

The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered. Hailey closed her eyes in dread. She really didn't want to be here right now.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat.

Hailey suddenly got a feeling that that was an insult, because the Gryffindor team were suddenly restraining Ron and the Twins, who were trying to attack Draco. _When did I start calling him that?_

Ron pulled out his wand and said, "Eat slugs, Malfoy." And cast a spell that glowed green. However it just occurred to her that said wand was broken, and therefore whatever he wanted to do to Draco would be done to him.

When the spell backfired, Ron suddenly started hacking up slugs. Hailey felt sick to her stomach and was now glad she hadn't eaten any breakfast because she was sure she would have tossed it up right there.

The Slytherin Quidditch team was having a right laugh. Flint was leaning heavily against his broom to keep from falling over and Draco was on his hands and knees pounding the turf. And despite the fact that she figured what he said was rude she still thought he looked sexy. _What is wrong with me? My best friend is hexed and I am ogling the handsome idiot responsible for it. _

And while she was helping Ron up with Hermione on his other side she appeared oblivious to the fact that she had called Draco handsome, as well as Draco's look of longing as she walked past, although she did heat up for some strange reason.

Draco was quite pleased with himself. He was apparently getting his feelings across; as his object of desire walked away swing her hips. She had blushed so much and so deeply he was sure they could have used her as a lighthouse in the dead of night. While he was sure he would pay for insulting her friend, (though she is a Mudblood and should her place) he had no doubt that she was caught in his web, and this was one treat that he wouldn't be letting go of for quite some time.

Hours later, Professor McGonagall told Hailey and Ron what their detentions would be and with who.

Ron was disgruntled having to clean all the trophies with Filch, but she would have taken that in a heartbeat if it meant escaping Gilderoy "The Faker" Lockhart.

4 hours of detention (coughtorturecough) later with Lockhart, she heard something — something quite apart from the spitting of the dying candles and Lockhart's prattle about his fans.

It was a voice, a voice to chill the bone marrow, a voice of breathtaking, ice-cold venom.

"Come… come to me… Let me rip you.. .Let me tear you...Let me kill you…"

Hailey jerked her head up, looking around for the source.

"Professor, did you hear that?"

Lockhart looked up at her with a wide smile, his teeth on their usual blinding mode.

"I know! Sixsolid months at the top of the best-seller list! Broke all records!"

But Hailey didn't hear anything after that, only dimly aware of Lockhart saying that she wouldn't get a treat like this all the time while she tried to calm herself. She lest in a hurry and rushed to tell Ron and Hermione. But what Ron told her wasn't the most encouraging.

"You're hearing voices? That's not good, even in the Wizarding World. You're not going crazy are you?" asked the Lord of Tactlessness.

Hermione wasn't much better.

"I think you should tell Professor Dumbledore, he would know what to do."

Psh, yeah right, after what happened during the summer? If Ron and the Twin's hadn't rescued her she would probably be dead right now. And Dumbledore was supposed to be watching out for her. If she didn't know better, and she was seriously doubting she does, she'd think Dumbledore wanted her abused so it would be easier to control her. She was just lucky Vernon thought the idea of raping a magical person disgusted him enough to override his lust.

She shuddered at the thought of him violating her. Dudley had been staring at her with a creepy look the entire time she was there and she was glad she got out when she did.

It was while she was thinking this that a strange thought came into her head. What about that transfer student? Dumbledore didn't know about him if his surprised look at the opening feast was anything to go by, and on top of that he seemed to be very knowledgeable, if the sorting was anything to go by.

She swore to herself that she would ask him about it. Surely being from another country he would know of people that could hear voices that would be unheard of here, right?

HPDM

The next day at breakfast Hailey walked up to Thomas and nervously asked if she could sit by him. He gave her an appraising look before nodding his assent. At the table next to Ravenclaw, Draco watched her sit down by the nobody transfer and felt a jealous rage overcome him. Schooling his features moved down the table until he was close enough to hear, as Ravenclaw was right next to Slytherin's table, and nobody sat anywhere remotely close to the stranger.

Sitting down, she anxiously looked over at him while they ate. She kept doing it long enough that Thomas caught her eye and she had the strange sensation that a bird had just driven straight into her head.

Thomas chuckled; this girl was certainly special if she felt that.

"Is there something on your mind, my lady?"

She started shake her head, but thought better of it and gave a weak nod.

"Is there something you would like to ask me?" she nodded again, "Well then, go on. Ask your question. I haven't got all day."

Hailey huffed at his words, but let it go when she realized he was right. She steeled her courage, took a breath, and asked, "Is it normal for people to hear voiced no one else can?"

Thomas went quite, contemplating his answer, "To be blunt, no," Hailey's head drooped, but he wasn't done yet, "There are, however, many a remarkable witch and wizard that do have that remarkable talent. There are many stereotypes about having beast tongues, which is probably what you are hearing, however just because someone can speak to a snake or a tiger doesn't make them inherently evil. You have to be wary of them out of necessity, unless of course you can vouch for their character and then by all means go ahead." her head shot back up, eyes wide, "There are more than one tongue, of course. After all, if only one line was able to speak the tongues of other beings, such as Salazar Slytherin and his parseltongue ability, then they would have an unfair advantage. So magic saw fit to gift certain families with this power. Granted there are only two known lines that remain that had these rare powers; Slytherin being the most prominent. The second is lesser known, and no one knows exactly where he is, or what power he holds, all we know is that there is another speaker out there. Who knows, maybe you will be fortunate enough to meet him someday. Well, if that's all you came to ask, than I am off." With that he grabbed his things and headed off to his first class.

The hall had gone silent listening to Alexander's explanation and they were astounded at his insight and knowledge in the area. Ravenclaw's were, of course, wondering why he seemed to have intimate knowledge on the subject, and seemed to speaking out of familiarity, as compared to a textbook answer. It seemed there was another going to be another discussion around the fire about their mysterious housemate.

* * *

><p>Please Review! no flames but constructive criticism is always welcome.<p> 


	6. Chapter 4: The Cat on the Wall

This was a quick job, hope you like it!

Hailey Potter and The Heir of Ravenclaw Chapter 4: The Cat on the Wall

Ron/Hermione/Dumbledore/maybe Percy/Ginny bashing Nice Filch Nice Snape

On Halloween the nightmare truly began.

Hailey, having a spout with Filch after returning from practice covered in mud, was taken to his office where she would have received a detention if Sir Nicholas hadn't set Peeves on a classroom, was roped into going to his Deathday party. The room was very cold and ghosts from the Headless Hunt had showed up to steal the show. But while they were leaving, Hailey heard the voice again.

"Rip…Tear…Kill…."

Hailey froze. This wasn't good. She knew from her talk with Thomas that it wasn't bad to hear voices, but she still couldn't shake the feeling rising up in her chest that something bad was going to happen.

"Sooo Huuuunnngryyyy, for sooooo looong."

This was bad, very bad.

With Ron and Hermione behind her, she raced off in the direction of the voice, ignoring their cries for her to slow down.

"I smell blood…I smell bloooood!"

Her face paled more with each step she took. She ran faster.

"Hailey, where are you going?" Ron called after her.

All the two got in reply was a bunch of jumbled words.

"Voices… Animals… Beast-tongue…Danger…" and so Ron and Hermione were very confused.

When they were coming on the end of the corridor, the three found themselves running through puddles of water. When they were at the end, the sight before their eyes disturbed them: Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat, was hanging from a bracket looking dead as a doornail. But what was next to the cat was even more frightening.

**The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened**

**Enemies Of The Heir Beware**

It looked like it had been written in blood. But Hailey's thoughts were brought back to Mrs. Norris. Hailey had grown a soft spot for the cat during the previous year and had given her many treats whenever she had some on her, which was most of the time. So seeing her hanging there broke her heart. Rushing over and ignoring her friends pleas to leave lest they get caught, she reached up and removed the cat from the wall and hugged her. She slid onto the ground, her arms wrapped around the feline.

"Come on Mrs. Norris, wake up, I have a treat for you, come on, please wake up. "

The sight tore at her friends' hearts, they had never seen her so sad before.

"Please Mrs. Norris, wake up." Tears were streaming down her face as she rocked back and forth. She buried her face in Mrs. Norris' fur, crying her heart out.

It was at this moment that Filch made his appearance. When he saw Mrs. Norris being held by Hailey, he thought she was just hugging her, for he had seen her with his cat many times the previous year and knew that she had a soft spot for his little friend. However when he saw the tears, he knew something was wrong.

When she heard the footsteps, Hailey looked up at Filch, her eyes red from the tears, and choked out, "She won't wake up, Mr. Filch, why won't she wake up?"

Hailey, you see, was also the only one who had a soft spot for Mr. Filch as well. He still had his moments, like with mud being spread all over the floor, but was normally quite sweet to her.

Filch, however, was not so nice to her friends, as they had been known to hate Mrs. Norris. So he rounded on them, automatically assuming (and not without reason) that they had killed one of his two only friends.

"My cat! She's dead! You two killed her! I'll kill you! I'll…" but before he could say anything else students arrived on the scene from the Feast.

Seeing Filch standing over Ron, Hermione, and Hailey sitting on the ground holding Mrs. Norris close to her chest crying her eyes put.

Malfoy pushed his way to the front and saw the message on the wall and said, "You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

Of course, it was right after he said this that he saw Hailey holding Filch's cat and he paled dramatically. He wanted to move to comfort her but if he did her friends would jump in front of her and stop him and his reputation would be ruined by helping an enemy of the Dark Lord. But while he was having this internal struggle, Dumbledore and the rest of the Professor's appeared.

"Argus!"

Filch spun around to face the headmaster and pointed an accusing finger at Ron and Hermione, "They killed my cat! I demand justice."

But Dumbledore cut him off again, "Argus, we have no idea what happened here, let alone who or what is responsible. We will remove to a more quiet setting for the time being to discuss this. Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Ms. Potter, please come with me."

It was at that moment Lockhart decided to do something useful for the first time in his life. Stepping forward, he said jauntily, "Please, Headmaster, make use of my office."

Dumbledore looked at him for a moment then nodded, "Thank you Gilderoy. Follow me please," and then, almost as an afterthought, "You too Professor Snape."

Dumbledore promptly turned on his heel and headed in the direction of Lockhart's office. Professor Snape, seeing Draco's struggle not to run to Hailey, smirked inwardly and said, "Mr. Malfoy, pick Ms. Potter off the ground as she appears to have lost the ability to obey orders."

Malfoy, seeing the ploy for what it was, moaned outwardly but cheered inwardly, "But Professor…"

Snape cut him off with a sneer, "For helping the celebrity you will be awarded 25 points. Get a move on it."

Shrugging his shoulders, he marched forward and tried to get Hailey off the ground. But as soon as he got her standing up, she collapsed. So he was forced to pick her up bridal style and carry her to the office, a fact he most enjoyed, but was very awkward as she was still holding Mrs. Norris.

The other students, Slytherin's in particular, started catcalling and cracking jokes at Hailey's and, in some cases, Malfoy's expense, although they were quickly silenced by a glare from said pureblood once he heard them. Although they assumed it was just because of the jokes involving him.

Ron and Hermione had long since departed, not sparing their friend a single glance, a fact not lost on the rest of the student population. As soon as they were gone, they started talking amongst themselves about the duo that were Hailey's best friends and wondered what had happened to cause a rift between them.

HPDM

In Lockhart's office, Draco tried to set Hailey down in a chair but she clung to his shirt and refused to let go, which was quite a feat because she was still holding the cat. So, with a resigned sigh, Dracon sat down in the chair. Hailey curled up in his lap, it was such a heartbreaking sight that even Dumbledore was nearly moved to tears. Emphasis on nearly.

"Ms. Potter, I need to examine the feline in your arms. If you would let go I could start sooner and we can get on with the rest of the evening."

Hailey sobbed and wrapped herself around Mrs. Norris, refusing to let go.

Filch, seeing the problem, stepped toward Hailey and said as gently as he could, which amounted to a, for him, gentle snarl, "Hailey, let the Headmaster look at Mrs. Norris. She won't be hurt any worse than she is now."

Hailey, hearing Mr. Filch's, somewhat kind, words released her tight grip on Mrs. Norris enough to let him pick her up and place her on Lockhart's desk.

While this was happening Lockhart kept going on and on about how he knew what had happened and that if he had been there when it had happened he could have stopped it, ignoring the cries of a sad little girl whose heart was breaking.

After a few more minutes of Lockhart's rambling, Dumbledore announced that she wasn't dead, but only petrified, which shut Lockhart up immediately.

Filch, however, was not to be deterred and pointed accusingly at Ron and Hermione, "They did it, I know they did, they never liked her. I demand punishment!" He snarled angrily. But he was cut off before he could say more.

It was Snape, this time, who stopped him, "Perhaps they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Ron and Hermione looked at him in shock, not expecting it from him, while Hailey remained oblivious in Draco's lap sobbing quietly, breaking his heart with each cry.

Snape, however, was not doing it for the duo's benefit. But rather for Hailey's, who he knew his godson had a soft spot for. But unfortunately for the duo, he was not done.

"However, we must question why they were in the corridor in the first place and not at the feast," he sneered at the two, "Perhaps we should give detention with Mr. Filch every night until they tell why. We can already tell why Ms. Potter was there, as it appears she is very close to the hairball," Hailey choked loudly, "But your appearance is questionable."

Ron and Hermione looked at him with horror written across their faces and looked pleadingly at Professor Dumbledore. And it appeared that he answered them as he said, "Guilty until proven innocent, Severus."

Snape scowled at him, he had never liked the know-it-all and the Weasley. The twins were okay, somewhat, and Bill had been acceptable along with Percy who made sure never to step a toe out of line, the rest however were nothing but pests, although he was infuriating in his stance on the matter of rule-bending and rule-breaking, as sometimes it is impossible to avoid.

Dumbledore turned to Snape and said, "The mandrake roots have already started to mature, so it shouldn't be too long before you will be able to brew the antidote."

Lockhart, deciding to be stupid once again said boldly, "I have made that potion many times in the past, I could probably do it with my eyes shut."

Snape narrowed his eyes at the vermin… ahem, his colleague, and said, "I believe I am the potion master here, not you."

There was an awkward silence, broken by Hailey's muffled sobs as she had buried her face in Draco's robes.

Needless to say, Draco was living the dream. He had the girl he had dreamed of since he was a little boy, laying in his arms, even if she was crying and didn't quite live up to the expectations that society had placed on her. She was a normal girl, if you went by the stories claiming that she had beaten a dragon at the age of 5 and fought off an army of giants at 8. She did, however, have the biggest heart he had ever seen, and he couldn't fault her for it. In fact, it only made him love her more. If someone could befriend Filch, the caretaker from hell, then they must have one of the biggest hearts in the world.

Yes, Draco Malfoy was in love with Hailey Juliet Potter and he was quite proud of that fact. When he had first seen her in Madame Malkin's he had thought an angel had come down from heaven. Of course, he tried to act superior to make himself seem important unfortunately it seemed to have the opposite effect he desired as it had removed any chance of befriending her as he had no idea that the bloody oaf had actually rescued her from her relatives. A little known story that had made it to his ears first year after his father had tried to discover the location of the Girl-Who-Lived. When he saw one of the letters being sent, he was rather disturbed that one of them had said, Cupboard Under The Stairs. The last being a shack on a small island and her sleeping arrangement being the floor. Lucius had then tried to file child abuse against her relatives but Dumbledore shot him down, wiping the whole thing under the table.

Draco was tasked with getting her to admit to said abuse, a feat not easily managed, seeing as how Dumbledore had his minions tell her all the time that Slytherin's were all evil and had to be avoided, unless you were teaching them a lesson of pain or something else along that line. In fact, it was mostly Gryffindor's that were evil: the exceptions being Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus J. Lupin, and Lily Evans Potter.

Draco had been informed quite early on that Sirius Black had never gotten a trial before being shipped off to Azkaban, and that Dumbledore had done nothing to stop it. They now believe that it was so that he could keep Hailey under his watchful eye and make her feel indebted to him when he saved her from her relatives. Of course, he forgot to mention that he would send her back there every summer.

Dumbledore was constantly pushing her into the limelight, like when he had the Weasley's leave for Diagon Alley on the exact day that Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his autobiography, which was a complete farce if anyone with half a brain actually read it. If he could half, heck, even a quarter of what he claimed in his books, then he would be showcasing his skills on an almost daily basis, given his greed and love of attention.

When the picture of Lockhart and Hailey had reached the papers, it was plain for all to see that she didn't want to be there, but couldn't get away as Lockhart had a painful on her shoulder which made her wince openly in the camera, still fighting to get away. Several complaints were sent to the school to have him removed after the obvious assault of the last Potter in the magical world, yet nothing was done, and here he was still, obviously not caring about her as a person but rather as a tool to increase his own fame.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Professor Snape, who had addressed him, "Mr. Malfoy, given Ms. Potter's mental state and that she can't seem to let you go, you will take her to the Medical Wing and let Madame Pomfrey take care of her." And because of the late hour, I will escort you."

"Why don't we let Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger take her? They are her friends after all and I am sure they would see her come to no harm."

Snape glared at Dumbledore, but before he could open his mouth Filch beat him to the punch, "Let the boy take her Headmaster, after all, you can see she has no intention of letting go anytime soon and these two troublemakers are more likely to cause the harm than prevent it. I will go with them if that eases your mind."

Everyone, minus Hailey, gaped at Filch. They had never heard him speak so much before, and in defense of a student no less. And to top it all off, he actually seemed to care about the girl, which is something no one for the entire time Filch had been caretaker had ever dreamed of happening.

Dumbledore, seeing no way out, agreed to his 'request' and they were off, with Draco holding Hailey to his chest and her once again holding Mrs. Norris, which Filch had no problem with, as she would see to it that more harm befell her until she was healed, and even afterward.

Mrs. Norris was his familiar after all, which was strange seeing as he was a squib, not that Hailey had any problem with that. She had found out accidentally during one her detentions the previous year and, even after she found out what that meant, still thought he was nice, though greatly misunderstood, man. With his familiar he was privy to everything that she had ever told her, including the abuse at the hands of her relatives. While had no problems with doing that to a student, it was another thing entirely to do it to a little girl. He found it amazing that one of the only things they hadn't done to her was rape, although he was very thankful, as that would have completely destroyed all faith in adults, as well it should have, not that she didn't have enough reasons anyway.

Filch had quickly assured her as soon as they were out of the office that she would be allowed to keep Mrs. Norris for the duration of her current state to ease some of her anxiety. She had given a weak nod in reply, which served to warm his heart some.

When they arrived at the entrance to the wing, Snape put his hand on Draco's shoulder, drawing his eyes. Seeing he had his attention, Snape said, "You must be very careful from now on, Draco. Ms. Potter will most likely either become friendly towards you and become very shy and try to avoid you at all costs. Because of her relatives, I am almost certain that it will be the latter rather than the former. However, her 'friends' will most likely pull her into confrontations with you in an attempt to undermine any feelings of gratitude she might have."

While he was saying this, Hailey was fast asleep, having drifted off almost immediately after being given Mrs. Norris, the act of crying having taken too much out of her. Filch had stayed with them for a good part of it but caught a couple students out after curfew and had to leave.

Snape kept going, "I am sure that, because of their intense hatred for magic that they abused her, so it will be highly unlikely that she will accept care from anyone, fearing that they will only betray her in the end. You must get her to open up about her past, otherwise Albus will send her back and the next time it would only get worse. Can you do this Draco? If you want to save her you need to do anything and everything to earn her trust, even if it means breaking ties with other Slytherin's. I sincerely hope that you are up to the task. For as soon as you have her story, our lord will reward us greatly. After all, she is his granddaughter."

Read and Review. Please tell me what you think. More will be revealed in later chapters.

See ya,

Vangran ^_^


	7. Ch 5: Hidden Truths and Shattered Bonds

Hailey Potter and the Heir of Ravenclaw Chapter 5: Hidden Truths and Shattered Bonds

Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter or Good Will Hunting I give that credit to the writers.

Dumbly, Ron, and Hermione bashing Nice!Snape Nice!Draco

* * *

><p>That night Draco did not get a good sleep. Hailey was Dark Lord's granddaughter? But how? Her father was a pureblood and mother was a mudblood, unless something happened that forced Lily Potter nee Evans to be adopted by another family.<p>

But if she was his granddaughter that meant that she was the Heir of Slytherin, and that meant that she was really a pureblood. But that also meant that what happened this night 11 years ago was a lie, and that was driving him crazy. If she was his granddaughter than that meant that the Dark Lord would have no reason to attack her. So if the Dark Lord didn't do it, who did? And what happened to cause him to lose his body?

Suffice to say Draco didn't fall asleep for a very long time.

HPDM

The next day, Hailey woke up to find herself in the Medical Wing, with no memory of how she got there. All she could remember was seeing Mrs. Norris hanging there and crying and Mr. Filch assuring her that Mrs. Norris was going to be alright.

Mrs. Norris!

Hurriedly she looked around for her furry friend and gave a sigh of relief when she saw her lying on the bed next to hers. She tried to get up to hold her but her legs were stiff so she collapsed, drawing Madame Pomfrey out from her office to scold her and usher her back into bed, this time, however, with Mrs. Norris wrapped securely in her arms. The cat might be petrified, but at least she was with her. She laid back down feeling better than she woke up, but only just, as Mrs. Norris was still petrified and she would much rather have her not.

So she fell asleep feeling better then she woke up.

That evening, Professor Snape and Draco arrived just as she was waking up and she was quite surprised. Memories of the previous night flashed through her head. She blushed heavily, looking down at her lap. She had been in Draco's arms crying her eyes out the entire time and wouldn't let go. He must think she was pathetic.

Draco, on the other hand, couldn't get over how beautiful she was, and the way she blushed only made her more attractive. She was obviously feeling better than last night, as her eyes were less puffy, not that it made her any less beautiful.

He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard Severus cough behind him. Blushing, he walked forward and asked how she was doing.

Hailey looked at Draco in shock, _No one has ever asked me that before! _She started to nod her head when Draco gave her a reprimanding look, as if almost daring her to lie. So, deciding there was no other way around it, she shook her head and tightened her hold on Mrs. Norris' petrified body.

Draco sighed, and Severus could only shake his head. This was certainly going to be a long road to recovery.

Professor Snape walked up to the foot of her bed, "Are you well enough to go to class today, Ms. Potter? Myself and your other teachers will understand if you aren't. After all, you had a very traumatic experience last night."

She started to say she was okay, paused, then in a shaky voice, said, "No, Professor."

Severus nodded his approval, but after a moment, decided to broach a question that had come up last night, "Can you tell me why you were in that corridor last night, Ms. Potter?"

Hailey started to shake, she didn't know what to do. On the one hand, it would be better to get it out in the open, yet on the other, what if they decided she was too much of a freak for them to concern themselves with and leave her all alone? So, with a heavy heart, she answered, "I heard a voice in the walls, something about being hungry and smelling blood."

The two males in the room exchanged worried glances. They knew the stories about the Chamber of Secrets, and if they were even half true, that would mean that only someone of Salazar's line could find it and open it. And if the part about the monster was true as well, that would mean that it would most certainly have to be a snake, thus explaining her ability to hear what her friends couldn't.

Hailey looked up at them and asked in a quiet voice, "Have you seen Ron and Hermione? I thought they would have been here by now."

Draco and Severus locked eyes once again; this was not going to be easy to say. Taking the initiative, Draco took a deep breath and said, "I saw the traitor and the Mudblood walking toward the Great Hall on my way here," he closed his eyes and steeled himself for what he was about to say next. No matter who you were, when your friends abandon you it hurts, no matter how hard you might try to deny it, "They were talking about breaking things off with you. They appear to be of the opinion that you attract far too much trouble for their tastes and that it's time to end it."

When he stopped talking he heard a choked sob. His eyes flew open. Hailey was a mess, tears streaming down her face, her body shaking from her efforts to keep in the sound of her breaking heart. Rushing over, he wrapped his arms around her and drew her to chest. Sitting on the bed he pulled her onto his lap and rested her against him. He put his chin on her head and drew circles on her back. It might have been slightly uncomfortable with Mrs. Norris still in her arms but he managed.

After a while the sobs lessened and not long after that they stopped completely. Pulling back slightly, Draco looked at her and asked, "Feeling better?"

She nodded weakly. He smiled, he was making headway.

It was at that moment that Madame Pomfrey decided to make her presence known by clearing her throat, startling Draco and Hailey.

Looking down at the girl kindly, she said, "Ms. Potter, I took the liberty of doing a medical scan of you last night."

Hailey froze. If she knew about her punishments than she was probably getting ready to tell her to pack her things and go home. She bowed her head in shame.

Poppy narrowed her eyes. She had seen this before. Abused children often got it into their heads that they deserved it. But that couldn't have been further from the truth. She was lucky that she was able to get Severus out of his home considering the fight Albus put up, not that it mattered in the end when she threatened to have him charged with child neglect. And that was only after she had managed to wrestle the truth out of the boy. Hailey, however, was in an even worse situation than Severus was. And Albus was dead set on her returning to the Dursley's each summer, despite the obvious signs of abuse. And whenever she tried to report it, the evidence always disappeared conveniently before she was to leave.

If she could just get her to open up then she could get the girl out of there, she was small enough as it was, and as it stood was smaller than even some of the first years.

But alas, abused children, even if they aren't in the environment that harms them, still fear it, even if the ones who hurt them are hundreds of miles away.

Madame Pomfrey sighed, "You're not in trouble, Ms. Potter, I assure you."

Hailey looked up in shock. The last time someone found out about her punishments they had told Uncle Vernon and he had hurt her so bad she couldn't walk for a week.

"W-what do you m-mean?"

Madame Pomfrey put a hand on Hailey's shoulder, doing her best to ignore the flinch, "We do not punish our students needlessly. The worst I would do is send you to St. Mungo's to get your wounds looked at and healed. I swear, you end up in here far too much for my liking, and I know you don't like being stuck in here."

Hailey shook her head vehemently in an attempt to not insult the old mediwitch, "That's not true. I really…" Madame Pomfrey cut her off.

"There's no need to lie. It's not like I'm going to punish you or anything for speaking your mind." Hailey winced at the word punish, and everyone noticed. Giving her a shrewd look, the school nurse asked, "Do they hurt you for doing that?"

Hailey paled, and her eyes bulged. Her heart raced as she panicked. Poppy saw this and scowled inwardly. Putting a kind smile on her face, the old nurse sat down on the bed beside the frightened little girl. Draco having long since released her stood up and went to stand over by Severus, who was eyeing the situation with a grim feeling of familiarity.

"I-I d-don't know what you're t-talking about," she said weakly.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head sadly.

A moment of silence passed between the two females, then Pomfrey said, "It's not your fault." ₁

Hailey seemed to understand was she was saying, as did Severus, and replied, "I know."

She shook her head again, "No you don't. It's not your fault."

And the same came in response, "I know."

Madame Pomfrey looked her straight in the eye and said once more, "No. Listen to me child. It's not your fault."

"I know," the girl said again, although this time with not as much surety.

The nurse scooted closer to her, "It's not your fault."

Hailey said nothing. She closed her eyes and hugged herself, not noticing that Draco had taken Mrs. Norris from her when he let her go.

Poppy scooted closer, "It's not your fault."

Hailey's eyes open, misty already, "Don't lie to me, Madame Pomfrey. Not you."

The mediwitch got even closer, "It's not your fault."

Hailey suddenly couldn't take it anymore and tried to push Poppy away. She buried her face in her hands, and began to sob. Poppy put her hands on the girl's shoulders and Hailey grabbed onto her and buried her face in her chest, crying.

Poppy Pomfrey wrapped her arms around the trembling girl and simply held her, resting her head on the child's. Severus couldn't believe how much she looked like a mother right then, which was something Hailey undoubtedly needed right now. He sighed, if only Lily hadn't died.

Ten minutes later Hailey had calmed down to the point where her sobs were reduced to sniffles.

Pulling back, Madame Pomfrey looked the first-year in the eyes and asked kindly, "Are you ready to talk about it, dear?"

She started to shake her head, paused, and then nodded slowly.

Draco did a victory dance inside his head; they had finally broken through to her.

Said girl looked up at Draco and Professor Snape anxiously. Draco didn't understand what it meant but Snape did, as demonstrated by him grabbing Draco and dragging his godson out of the hospital wing.

\/\/\/

Meanwhile in Professor Dumbledore's office…

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk when he felt something was off.

"Hmm, I have the strangest feeling that someone is trying to mess with my plans for the brat. But that's impossible, after all, that would require her to talk and her uncle terrifies her too much for her to do it," he paused, thinking. His eyes widened dramatically, "Unless Poppy got her hands on her! I must stop this at all costs. I will not let the Potter fortune slip through my fingers!"

Getting up out of his chair he ran to door only to find it locked. He frowned, "Alright, whoever's idea was that this was funny had better come clean because I am not in the mood."

Silence met him. Which only served to anger him further, "This is not amusing, whoever you are." It was at that point that he decided to use Legilimency to discern who was on the other side. When he met a brick wall, he was not overly surprised, some people were natural Occlumens after all, so he pressed onward. That was probably one of the worst mistakes he ever made.

Making a hole in the wall after what felt like hours he proceeded to go through and what he saw next made him nauseous.

There was a battle raging before him. Spells flying left and right, swords clashing, and bodies flying everywhere. Corpses of the recently killed littered the battlefield. Dumbledore had seen many things in his lifetime, but this last thing took the cake: a horde of snakes were charging across the field toward a small group of fighters. One of them looked vaguely familiar.

And then he saw _him_.

Salazar Slytherin himself, riding atop a basilisk much like the one that dwelled beneath the school. He had found out about that when he had happened across Tom after Myrtle's murder. And even though he didn't know how it was happening again, he knew for a fact that Ginny Weasley wasn't the Heir of Slytherin.

And then the ancient dark wizard started hissing at his army, which began to spread out surrounding the small force facing him. Deciding that this was clearly a memory, Dumbledore moved forward and crossed the field until he was within circle, having found an opening amidst the snakes. It might be a memory, but it doesn't make walking through things any more pleasant.

It was then that Salazar addressed his enemies. He had a deep vibrating voice that seemed to pierce the air, "Thou hast tried to fight against me, and thou hast failed. Thou'est's bodies will lie here as a testament to my power."

Dumbledore nodded, this was how a proper dark lord should sound. He had been working on replicating a beast tongue for the past 30 years. It would certainly make him more intimidating if he had an army of creatures at his back.

Salazar continued, "Thou hast defied me for far too long, and thy punishment shall be death. But which shall go first? Will it be you, Prudence? Daughter of Gryffindor?" Albus noticed that the woman looked remarkably similar to the fat lady guarding the Gryffindor tower, albeit smaller. "Or will it be you, Euclid? Son of Hufflepuff?" Dumbledore noticed this time that the young man looked like an older Cedric Diggory, Hmm, perhaps there is another family I need to have removed, the light needs those resources.

But Salazar had one more name, and it shocked the very foundation of everything Albus had ever believed, "Or perhaps it will be Richard, Grandson of Rowena?" Albus paled, that meant that there was a possible heir of Ravenclaw out there, and if this memory was real, then he was in real trouble as Ravenclaw was the one responsible for placing all the wards around the castle, and the heir by default would be taught how to access those wards and use them to their advantage. He had the strange sensation that he had already met the heir but the memory of such a meeting escaped him.

The battle resumed when Richard shouted, "Thou shalt not take us without a fight, betrayer! Fulminus Albus!" he thrust his wand forward and white lightning erupted from the end, flashing toward the nearest serpent, striking it dead.

It was no sooner after he saw this that everything started to fade and Albus was surrounded by darkness. A voice of great power echoed throughout, "So, have you seen enough, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore? Or desire to see more of which you have no need?"

This knowledge could be of great use for the light! Give it to me and you will be well compensated!"

"Do you take me for a fool? This is my mind, murderer, and yours is an open book. You should count yourself lucky that I let you view even as far as you did, instead of simply ejecting you or destroying your mind. I am sure the Longbottom's wouldn't mind the company."

Dumbledore paled, he had to get out of here quickly.

A laugh echoed all around, "And where do you think you are going? No, no, no, we're not done here yet. You have been abusing your powers for far too long and I will not allow it to continue. Be warned, Dumbledore, I will be watching you for any misstep. If you make any attempt to harm the Potter girl, you will regret it."

And with that Dumbledore was ejected from whoever-it-was's mind; and quite forcefully too, if the stagger was anything to go by.

For some strange reason, he felt like he was to stay away from the infirmary for a while. Shaking his head he turned away from the door and went back to his desk where he kept his lemon drops which also had headache potions in them as he got them so terribly often.

While he was sucking he wondered why he couldn't remember why he was standing in front of the door.

Shrugging his shoulders he continued to suck blissfully unaware that his plans were unraveling just beneath his feet.

\/\/\/

Outside Dumbledore's office, Thomas smirked. The first rule of mind invasion, never go through a hole a wall, even if you made it. The likelihood of it not being a trap is 1,000 to 1.

Walking away he gave a respectful nod to the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office continued back to his common room, glad to have been of some help to a little girl who needs it.

* * *

><p>Read and Review!<p>

₁ The scene from Good Will Hunting where Sean breaks through to Will just stuck in my mind I just had to use it.

Fulminus Albus: White Lightning


	8. Chapter 6: The True Face of Evil

Hailey Potter and the Heir of Ravenclaw Chapter 6: The True Face of Evil

Disclaimer: Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Vangran doesn't own Harry Potter! Extra! Extra!

* * *

><p>When the boys had gone, Hailey told Madame Pomfrey all about her life at home, even though she tried to talk around certain subjects Poppy was able to worm it out of her. When she was done, the old nurse was furious. She couldn't believe the audacity of the Dursley's, and of Dumbledore for allowing it to happen when he claimed to have been watching over her. Watching, hah, she wouldn't be surprised if that was a lie too as he had always reassured Minerva that the girl was well looked-after at home.<p>

What was Arabella Figg doing over there? And if she was, was Albus even listening? This matter needed investigating.

She gently lowered the girl back to the bed. Emotionally exhausted from spilling her heart out, she fell asleep quickly, which suited her needs well as she had things she needed to do. Walking to her office she picked up the new diagnostic done on Hailey last night. She wasn't going to let Albus stop her this time. She grabbed some powder from the pot by the fireplace and threw it into the flames, saying, "Ministry of Magic!" and stepped into the fire.

Zooming past countless fireplaces she finally arrived at her destination and calmly and steadily stepped into the Ministry and started toward her ultimate destination: the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Moving forward with an air of purpose surrounding her, no one got in her way as she headed to the DMLE, some even stepping out of her path as she walked.

After passing the checkpoint she made her way past the many offices and went straight to the director's. Coming to the door that had a placard saying: Amelia Bones, DMLE Head, she knocked, and entered when she heard a faint, "Come in."

Inside, Amelia Bones, head of the Bones family and aunt to Susan Bones, a fellow student of Hailey's at Hogwarts, was sitting at her desk, monocles sitting on her nose, looking over reports from a raid when she looked up to see who had come to see her and was surprised to see Poppy Pomfrey looking down at her with a look of seriousness she never thought she would see on the mediwitch's face.

"What's wrong Poppy?"

Stepping forward, she deposited her papers in front of the department head and waited while she read them. When the stern woman was finished reading she was quaking with rage. Not looking up she said in a dead voice, "Who is it?"

"Hailey Potter."

The dam broke, and a cry of fury came out of the woman's throat. "I knew something was wrong. Susan told me how small Hailey was compared to her year mates and wore clothes too large for her but I never thought it went this far!" Stopping mid-rant she looked up at Madame Pomfrey and asked, "Did she say it was her relatives?" When Poppy nodded, Amelia gave a feral smile, "Good, then it makes this a whole lot easier. It would be less of a hassle if she would testify, but I won't do that to her. She sees enough of those horrid people as it is. So a memory should suffice, after going through the usual tampering checks of course, and we'll be all set. If there's one thing I hate more than murderer's, it's child abusers. These bastards won't get with this any longer."

Satisfied that everything was in order, she talked a bit more and deposited the memory of Hailey's tale inside a vial for later viewing. Leaving the way she came, she left the Ministry returning to her office where Albus was waiting for her with a mad look on his face. Before she could say anything, he spoke, anger permeating in each of his words.

"Poppy, why did you go to the Ministry without informing me first?"

She smirked, which Dumbledore suddenly found he didn't like her doing, as it was so out of character for her, "I have done what I should have done last year the first time Miss Potter came into the Hospital Wing. Something that you should have done long before the poor girl ever arrived at Hogwarts. Why, it would look like you wanted her to live in misery so that you appeared to be her savior every time you took her out of there, only to send her back to repeat the whole experience. You, Albus Dumbledore, need to learn that not everyone answers to you and this "greater good" nonsense."

Dumbledore looked taken aback for a moment but quickly rebounded, "You, Madame, need to learn that one life is not more important than the majority. And when the time comes, the one will sacrifice herself to save the world. The greater good demands it!"

"Is that all I am to you? A sacrifice?"

Dumbledore whirled around and paled instantly at the sight of Hailey standing in the doorway.

"H-Hailey, you heard that?" he stuttered nervously.

Her pained expression told him yes.

Bustling over to the girl, Madame Pomfrey put her hand on the child's forehead and pushed her back into her bed (it even had her name on it, she had been in there so often) and tucked her in.

"You shouldn't be moving around, young lady. You have a fever and you won't get better by wasting all your energy talking to the headmaster."

Dumbledore shook his head sadly knowing that if he didn't do something fast his greatest weapon would slip through his fingers. So, raising his wand, he promised himself to make her final years happy when Draco Malfoy walked into the room, freezing at the sight before him. Albus swore, this was just not his day.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing with that?"

A sharp gasp was heard from the bed as Poppy whirled around, and when her eyes fell on the man's wand, she narrowed them.

"Obliviating us won't do you any good Albus, I already turned over the evidence and submitted a memory to Madame Bones, you can't stop this, not with all your titles can you stop what is to come."

It was at that moment that the fireplace flared and Amelia Bones stepped into Poppy Pomfrey's office and in the middle of stand-off between the headmaster and the nurse.

Not liking what she was seeing, she said, "Dumbledore, what do you think you are doing? She is a witness in an investigation and if you do anything to her you will be obstructing justice and I would hate to have to arrest someone of your stature, Professor."

Dumbledore whirled around and was about to fire off a spell when Draco got over his fear enough to realize that he was going to hurt Hailey and fired off the disarming spell that his godfather had taught him over the summer. Dumbledore's wand sailed into the air and Draco leapt up to catch it.

The old manipulator whirled around and glared at the boy, "Give that back, Mr. Malfoy. You are messing with powers you cannot comprehend."

Draco thought about it for a moment, "You know what? I don't think I will. You just finished threatening the head of the DMLE and Madame Pomfrey, but more importantly Hailey," said girl blushed at that, "And you think I will let you carry it out? Not on my watch."

Hailey had scrambled out of her bed and was hiding behind Madame Pomfrey, not feeling safe trapped between the sheets.

Madame Bones nodded her head in approval, "Good choice, Mr. Malfoy. Now," she turned her attention back to Dumbledore, "You have two choices. One, you come quietly and we don't have to get violent. Or two, you resist and you find yourself a wanted man."

Dumbledore sneered at Amelia, having discarded his grandfather look when he saw things weren't going his way, "You couldn't take me even without the Elder Wand, foolish girl. I still remember you from your school days. You couldn't touch me then and you can't touch me now."

Amelia smirked, which caused a good deal of discomfort in Albus.

"And that is where you are wrong, Albus. You see, as Ms. Potter here is the last of her line, it makes her by default Lady Potter, with all the rights and privileges that go with such a title. And by threatening her you have started a fight you cannot possibly win. And while you might be very talented with your wandless magic, you are still no match for someone who still has their wand. And while I am sure you don't think Mr. Malfoy is much trouble, Madame Pomfrey and I are no slouches either. I hope you are ready for the fight of your life."

Dumbledore looked from Amelia to Poppy and sighed wearily. "I see you are determined, Ms. Bones (_Madame_!), and I am not in the mood to fight all of you, so I am afraid I must take my leave."

Amelia narrowed her eyes at the old man, tightening her grip on her wand, "Do you t really think I will let you just walk out of here?"

Dumbledore laughed, and it was nothing like his grandfatherly one. Oh no, this one was cold, and it filled all their hearts with dread.

"Did you think I was giving you a choice, Madame? No, I think not. He then made a trilling noise with his tongue. Poppy and Amelia raised their wands in defense while Draco hid behind a bed and Hailey cowered shivering behind Poppy.

So when nothing happened they were quite surprised, but no more so than Dumbledore himself, whose face turned angry when he yelled, "Fawkes, I demand you get in here right this instant!"

Still nothing happened, so, with his primary means of escape gone, he apparated away, much to the surprise of those in the hospital wing.

When they were sure he was truly gone, after Amelia had cast some revealing charms, Hailey collapsed onto the floor, the stress of the event finally taking effect. Poppy, with her many years of experience was able to grab her before she fell, laying her onto a bed and tucking her in. She pulled the hair off the child's face as the child slept, no longer able to stay awake.

Amelia walked over to where Draco was standing after he came out from behind the bed and said knelt down in from of him putting her hand on his shoulder, "You did a very brave thing here today, Mr. Malfoy, protecting your friend. I will make sure to write in the report how you thwarted his attack on us."

Draco was blushing a deep red at her words. He looked across the ward and saw Hailey back in bed sleeping and couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face. Amelia smirked, she knew young love when she saw it, and if she wasn't mistaken the young lady was quite taken with him herself, if the way she had gasped when he appeared was any indication.

But the matter wasn't closed just yet. They hadn't caught Dumbledore and he could come back at any time to try (yes try) and kidnap Hailey. So she would have to have guards posted around the girl for her protection, and while she might not like it, she would probably appreciate that she was going to be upfront with her about everything (that she had clearance to tell) and wouldn't try and lie to her in the name of some ideal that had its roots in a madman's war for power. Grindelwald hadn't exactly been subtle about his slogan, which was, coincidentally (or maybe not), "For the Greater Good."

She could only hope the girl would come out of this okay.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R I would love to know what you think about it! Except for flames, you can just not do those. But criticism is welcome other than that.<p>

A/N: sorry for taking so long guys, college has been a nightmare. And sorry for the short chapter. I will try to churn out another one within the next couple weeks or so. So, until then!


	9. Ch 7: The Legends of the Founders

Hailey Potter Chapter 7: The Legends of the Founders

A/N: And here we are, as promised. I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, as I start school soon, so please be patient.

Disclaimer: Harry ain't mine, so take your lawyers somewhere else.

* * *

><p>As Thomas was walking down the halls, he noticed something rather odd while passing another one: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington was floating listlessly in the air with his head hanging, showing his nearly decapitated neck. Walking closer, he noticed that there was someone lying on the floor beneath him. Running over, he cast a quick diagnostic spell and was about to pick him up when he heard something behind him.<p>

Turning around quickly, his wand at the ready, he collapsed.

Later that day, both Justin Finch-Fletchley and Thomas Alexander were found beneath the ghost of Gryffindor tower by one Hailey Potter. Ernie Macmillan, who came across the scene, started going into hysterics. After all, to the best of everyone's knowledge, Thomas was a pureblood. It completely threw out the idea that it was only attacking muggleborns.

And the strangest thing about it was that Justin didn't have his wand out but Thomas did, so perhaps he had come across the two in the hall and tried to fight off whoever or _whatever_ was doing it. And everyone knew that Thomas was accomplished with his wand, more so than Hailey as they had seen in the short-lived dueling club that Lockhart started, and ended.

HPDM

History of Magic was the dullest on their schedule. Professor Binns, who taught it, was their only ghost teacher, and the most exciting thing that ever happened in his classrooms was his entering the room through the chalkboard. Well, that and Thomas interrupting him every time he was in the class. Ancient and shriveled, many people said he hadn't noticed he was dead. He had simply got up to teach one day and left his body behind in the armchair in front of the staffroom fire; his routine had not varied in the slightest.

Today was as boring as ever. Professor Binns opened his notes and began to read in a flat drone like an old vacuum cleaner until everyone in class was in a deep stupor, occasionally coming to long enough to copy down a name or date, then falling asleep again. He had been sleeping for half an hour when something happened that hadn't happened before. Hailey put up her hand.

Professor Binns, glancing up in the middle of a deadly dull lecture on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, looked amazed.

"Miss – er—?"

"Potter, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," Hailey said in a clear voice.

Professor Binns blinked.

"My subject is History of Magic," he said in his dry, wheezy voice. "I deal with _facts_, Miss Potter, not myths and legends." He cleared his throat with a small noise of chalk snapping and continued, "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers-"

He stuttered to a halt. Hailey's hand was waving in the air again.

"Miss Ponder?"

"Please sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"

Professor Binns was looking at her in such amazement, that Hailey was sure no student had ever interrupted him before, alive or dead. Beyond Thomas Alexander of course. But he was lying in the hospital wing petrified.

"Well," Professor Binns said slowly, "yes, one could argue that, I suppose." He peered at Hailey as though he had never seen a student properly before. "However, the legend of which you speak is such a very _sensational_, even _ludicrous_ tale-"

But the whole class was now hanging on Professor Binns's every word. He looked dimly at them all, ever face turned to his. Hailey could tell he was completely thrown by such an unusual show of interest.

"Oh very well," he said slowly. "Let me see . . . the Chamber of Secrets . . .

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago – the precise date uncertain- by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built the castle together, far from the prying Muggle Eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

He paused, gazed blearily around the room, and continued.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang between them. A rift began between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more _selective_ about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept in magical families. He disliked taking students of Muggle Parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled tortoise.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders know nothing. Slytherin, according to the legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horrors within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

There was a silence as he finished telling the story, but it wasn't the usual sleepy silence that filled Professor Binns's classes. There was a unease in the air as everyone continued to watch him, hoping for more. Professor Binns looked faintly annoyed.

"The whole thing is arrant nonsense, of course," he said. "Naturally, the school has been searched for evidence of such a chamber, many times, by the most learned witches and wizards. It does not exist. A tale to frighten the gullible."

Hailey's hand was back in the air.

"Sir – what exactly do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber?"

"That it believed to be some sort of monster, which the Hair of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns in his dry, reedy voice.

The class exchanged nervous looks.

"I tell you it does not exist, " said Professor Binns, shuffling his notes. "There is no Chamber and no monster."

"But sir," said Seamus, "If the Chamber can only be opened by Slytherin's true heir, no one else _would_ be able to find it, would they?"

"Nonsense, O'Flaherty, "said Professor Binns in an aggravated tone. "If a long succession of Hogwarts headmasters and headmistresses haven't found the thing-"

"But, Professor," piped up Parvati, "you'd probably have to use Dark Magic to open it-"

"Just because a wizard doesn't use Dark Magic doesn't mean he can't, Miss Pennyfeather," snapped Professor Binns. "I repeat, if the likes of Dumbledore-"

"But, maybe you've got to be related to Slytherin, so Dumbledore couldn't-" began Dean, Professor Binns decided to take another angle.

"If you won't believe my words on the Chamber, which is a fairytale if I have ever heard one, then perhaps you will believe one far more likely to have been real. Tell me, who hear has heard of the Raven's Spire?"

Everyone who had been raised in a Wizarding home raised their hand.

"I take it then, that most of you don't," he said slowly, completely ignoring the raised hands, "According to the myth, the Raven's Spire was supposedly the primary holding of Rowena Ravenclaw where she stored all her most valuable texts numbering upward of five-thousand books and scrolls gathered from all over the world. Some, even, are supposed to have come from the famed Library of Alexandria, which was a city that, while was well known in the muggle world for its philosophers, also had some of the greatest wizarding minds of the day there as well.

"Hippocrates was one of these, and while he was a philosopher, he was also one of the first documented healers of the ancient world. Then there was Euclid, the famed Arithmancer, who revolutionized the system into what we still use today. Even Claudius Ptolamaeus, better known as Ptolemy, who was famous for his insight into the solar system and providing a layout of the planets with all the moons in their correct positions, while submitting a lesser version to the muggles so they wouldn't get suspicious.

"As the legend goes, Rowena became extremely paranoid in her last years of life and built the tower on an island so heavily warded that none could ever hope to find it unless she or her heirs let them. Of course, it was believed that the wards would weaken over the centuries and so an expedition is undertaken at the dawn of each new century to see if they can find it. Of course, this myth is far more believable than the Chamber but still just that: a myth. Rowena was responsible for establishing the school library and donated anywhere from five-hundred to fifteen-hundred tomes to it.

"It has been nearing nine-hundred years since the day she supposedly created that tower, and not one person has reported finding it. I even went on an expedition once at the start of the 17th century and couldn't find it."

"But isn't there a possibility someone found it and they just didn't tell anyone because they wanted the knowledge to themselves?" asked Dean.

"There is always that possibility, but very unlikely, as the person who learned of its existence would be wealthy beyond his wildest dreams. The texts held within are said to be extremely valuable. All they would have to do is duplicate and then sell the original and they would still have the knowledge. But that is mere semantics at this point. There has never been a discovery of any fabulous library just as there has never been a discovery of a mythical chamber."

"But," Seamus began, but Professor Binns had had enough.

"That will do," he said sharply. "They are myths! They do not exist! There is not a shred of evidence that Slytherin ever built so much as a secret broom cupboard or Ravenclaw a hollow pillar! I regret telling you such foolish stories! We will return, if you please, to _history_, to solid, verifiable _fact_!"

And within five minutes the class had sunk back into its usual torpor.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think!<p> 


	10. Mysteries Found and Mysteries Revealed

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, I have no excuse for not updating earlier. I hope you can me for being lax in my duties. But, apologies aside, I feel really good about this chapter and the next one should be done at a far more agreeable time. Well, here it is:

Hailey Potter Chapter 8: Mysteries Found and Mysteries Revealed

* * *

><p>The year was quickly turning into a nightmare, not only had Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly-Headless Nick been petrified, but the new student Thomas Alexander as well. The strange thing was, while Justin and Nick seemed to have been done at the same time, and there was an excuse for why Justin wasn't dead, having seen through Nick, Thomas was an anomaly. The faculty and staff decided to hold a meeting so that they could try and figure out the cause of the attacks.<p>

It was at that time it seemed that Madame Pince decided to come forward with a book she had on mythical creatures that she had just remembered about that described the Basilisk in great detail, as well as how everything had occurred. But it still did not explain how Thomas had survived when normally he shouldn't have. The fleeing spiders even added to the theory that it was the king of snakes.

However it was at that moment that Filch stepped forward and announced that he had decided to use an insect repellant that worked especially well on spiders and that that was the reason they were fleeing. With this new information everyone was stumped as to how the students were being attacked. And so they went back to the drawing board.

HPDM

In the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey was looking over Thomas' records and found that she didn't have any medical information on him. Frowning, she decided that now was as good a time as any, since she hadn't seen him in the infirmary before, and probably wouldn't get another chance like this again. And so, after grabbing the paperwork she would need to do, she walked over to his bedside and started the exam, only to be stumped when her wand came back negative. Never experiencing such a thing before, she tried again only to get the same result. So, walking back to her medical closet, she pulled out the muggle devices that they use to check heart rate and a syringe to extract blood. Not entirely enthusiastic to have to use them, she walked over to his bedside and put the plugs in her ears and placed the end near his heart. What she heard in reply was even stranger than she could have imagined.

The beat was so slow that if she hadn't been listening for it she might not have heard it. Considering that everyone else had a normal heartbeat beyond the fact that they were petrified, it was strange that his was slower. So, worried for his safety, she grabbed the syringe and placed the needle into the vein on the back of his hand and filled the device with blood. When she removed the needle, she prepared to heal the small wound but when she turned around it was like he had never been poked at all.

Frowning, she went over to her cabinet and grabbed the necessary equipment in case her magic wouldn't work on the blood. And so, once she was all set up, she pointed her wand at the blood and said the diagnostic spell, and was pleasantly surprised when she got a positive response, and the papers began to fill themselves out with the new data.

When the papers were done, she picked them up and began to read, and when she was done, her eyes had widened almost to the point of popping out of her head.

"It can't be!"

HPDM

The day only went downhill from there, with the disappearance of Ginny Weasley and the words on the wall everyone knew that someone would die, although no one knew that the one who took her had written something quite different from what was on the wall now. And Hailey, feeling compelled to help someone who looked up to her so much, and so, having ascertained the location of the Chamber of Secrets from Myrtle, she opened the sink and slipped down the tunnel.

Of course, no one thought that she would ever find it, even the one who wrote the second message, and so while the perpetrator was prowling the halls, trying to find his prey, she was already miles beneath the school opening the true entrance of the Chamber.

HPDM

Hailey made her way through the door and walked into a high-ceilinged room with giant columns on both sides with stone carvings of snakes adorning each of them. She went forward finally noticed a body lying on the floor, a body with vivid red hair.

Running across the dimly-lit room, she fell to her knees tossing aside her wand and shook Ginny's still form.

"Wake up, Ginny! Wake up! Why won't you wake up!" she cried as she shoo the youngest Weasley.

"She won't wake up." A voice said quietly behind her.

Whirling around, she reached for wand but couldn't see it. She looked up to see an unknown face twirling it between his fingers.

"Can I have that back, please? And what do you mean she won't wake up?"

The teen before her shook his head. "I don't think so. Not until I am sure you won't act rashly. And as for the girl, she's tired from writing the message on the wall and rushing down here before anyone noticed she was missing."

Of course, that made no sense to Hailey, as she didn't understand why someone would write their own death note and then hide before it was read.

"I don't understand."

The strange teen with raven-colored hair shook his head, "Didn't you read the note?"

Hailey looked up at him indignantly, "Of course I did, it said that she was taken to the Chamber of Secrets and her bones would lie here forever!"

At that the boy frowned, "That wasn't the note I had her write. Someone must have changed it. What it read before it was removed was, 'The Heir of Slytherin awaits his own in the Chamber of Secrets'. I trust you understand that?"

She looked up at him confused, "Who's the other heir? I don't understand."

At this he face-palmed, "I see that you weren't told of your heritage, young lady."

Hailey bristled at this, "Hey! Who are you to be calling me young? You're like, what, 5 years older than me?"

The teen rolled his eyes, "Hardly, from what I have gathered, I am at least fifty years older than you. If you don't know already, my name is Tom Riddle. And I'm your grandfather."

The Heiress of Slytherin stared blankly at her supposed grandfather, unsure about what to say. She hadn't expected hear that when she came down to rescue her former friend's sister. Honestly she wasn't sure what to make of the situation, and so did what a great many before her have done when faced with startling information: she fainted.

Now Tom, while being in the room, wasn't quite corporeal, as the process to become so required quite a bit of blood and several potions that his non-solid hands couldn't create and his inability to move beyond the Chamber proper limited him even more. Sure, he could touch things and hold things, but he wasn't able to imbue magic into potions, as his own magic was sorely needed to keep himself alive, as it were.

Looking around, he tried to think of something he could use to make her more comfortable.

Tom, while not being big on showing emotions in public, did actually have them, and therefore not an "unfeeling monster who loved to torture the innocent" as Dumbledore once portrayed him. Sure, he had killed his father and grandparents and uncle, but they deserved it, and were the only ones he ever killed. The reason? Morfin was a repeat offender and two-time Azkaban resident who took pleasure in killing muggles and raping women. His father, Tom Riddle Sr. left his mother while she was pregnant all but killing her in the process as without resources it made her pregnancy a great deal harder and when the time came she didn't have the strength to survive long beyond naming him and praying he looked like his father. His Grandparents were added on because they had done nothing to stop their son from leaving his wife, just because he claimed to be hoodwinked. Honestly the only reason he left her was because he didn't want to care for a child and he had grown bored of her. They _deserved_ their fate. Not that he was going to tell his granddaughter that.

He shook his head. It was still weird to think of himself being a grandpa, after all, to the last of his knowledge he was just a school student who never failed a class and was Head Boy.

He was lucky that Dippet had been in charge at that time otherwise he might not have gotten the quality education he had, for as soon as Dumbledore was in office he removed the old History of Magic Teacher and reinstated the older one who had perished almost two centuries earlier: Binns.

A drop of water on his head brought him back to the present as he continued to look around for something he could transfigure when he looked up at the statue of Salazar Slytherin and gave the password in parseltongue:

"_Speak to me, Slytherin! Wisest of the Hogwarts Four!"_

When the mouth opened fully, a quick command for stairs and he was inside Salazar's personal library and workshop.

Looking around he finally found a chair and grabbed it along with a stool and took them out to the main chamber and walked toward the two girls lying on the ground. Laying the two objects in his hand down, he pulled out Hailey's wand and pointed it at the chair, and transfigured it into a bed with sheets, and then, picking up the stool, turned it into a pillow that he laid on it and then, pocketing the wand once more, picked up the two girls and put them both under the covers and walked back into the workshop to grab another chair that he used to watch the two and waited for his heir to wake up.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think, I am always happy to hear what you guys think, unless it's a flame and I will ignore it. Critiques are fine, outright attacks are not. Read and review! ^_^<p> 


	11. Chapter 9: A Raven and A Snake

A/N: I am sorry for taking so long. I have no excuse for not posting this, as I have had it done for a while now. I hope you all can forgive me of this oversight. I hope you enjoy this latest addition.

Hailey Potter Chapter 9: A Raven and A Snake

Warning: Unwanted Character death (Don't worry, you like this one)

* * *

><p>The Chamber of Secrets was silent save for the gentle breathing of Hailey and Ginny. Tom looked at his granddaughter fondly as she lay sleeping in the transfigured bed. It was two whole hours later that she woke from her bout of unconsciousness.<p>

She rubbed her eyes yawning, presenting such a cute picture that Tom couldn't resist taking a photo.

Once she was awake, well, more then she was a moment ago, she looked up at the teenage memory and asked, "If you're my grandfather, why haven't you come for me? Why didn't you save me from the Dursley's?"

At hearing the question, Tom could only sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, "It's, complicated. You see, when you were just a child, something bad happened that took away your parents."

"I know, Voldemort killed them."

He closed his eyes tiredly, "It's not that simple, Hailey. While I don't know the specifics, a man who loved you very much was forced to do something he didn't want to and it left you without your parents and him without a body," he paused as he steeled himself for an outburst, "I was that man."

She shook her head in refusal, "No, I don't believe you. Why would Voldemort care about me? Why would he l-love me? I'm just a f-freak." She choked out the last words, a sob escaping her lips.

He rushed forward and brought her into his arms and simply held her as she cried into his chest.

It took a while, but she eventually calmed down enough for her to speak again, albeit brokenly.

Tom rested his cheek on top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair, "I wish that I- I mean he, could, but because of Dumbledore it was made impossible. Just know that he never wanted to leave you alone."

Hailey sniffed and nodded her head, the tears lessening somewhat. He sighed in relief, he didn't know what he would do if she didn't stop. Crying girls were _not_ his forte, no matter what Minerva said.

After a few moments of them sitting there, she looked up at him and asked, "So what's going to happen now? I mean, it's not like you can just waltz out of here, people would call you a demon and start shooting off hexes and jinxes."

Tom nodded thoughtfully, "True, but it's not like I can leave here anyway. I am tied to this room because my dia- ahem I mean journal- is here. The only way I can leave is if it goes as well. Plus the longer I am outside the book the weaker I become unless someone else willingly goes into it or sacrifices something of equal value, which I still am unsure of as I don't know of anything that is comparable to a life."

But as it happens, something that was quite comparable appeared right next to them in the form of one Bartemius Crouch Sr, who appeared quite bewildered at the sudden change in scenery, as he had just been attempting to break his son out of Azkaban with his wife when he accidentally tripped a ward that he was not even aware of existing. As it stood, the ward in question was placed in the off-chance that someone tried to break someone out of the infamous prison, although it was really a onetime only deal seeing as it had been about 500 years since it was installed, and it was only intended for one use, because it was deemed ridiculous that someone else would want to try after the first time.

Now, what this ward did was send the would-be jail breaker to a place that would most likely result in their death. And the Chamber of Secrets served such a purpose this day.

Tom, not really caring who it was seeing as he didn't know him, summoned his di-ah journal to his hand and thrust it into Barty's hands before he could figure out what was going on.

The book, now with a target in hand, was quick to start sapping the old man's magical core, going faster and faster until just when it was almost completely absorbed, Crouch let out a scream that sent shivers down Tom's. Hailey's, and the newly awakened Ginny's spines as well as grating their ears. A smoke billowed out of the small book, swirling about his body and before any of them could blink, he was dragged into it, his screams still echoing through the large room for a few moments before they died completely.

Smiling happily at his new-found freedom, he then called out in Parseltongue, _Meridia! Come out here, I have something for you to chew on._

Not sure what to make of that, Hailey looked up and gaped at the sight of the 60 ft tall Basilisk that slithered out of the mouth of Slytherin. It wasn't but a moment later that she found her eyes being covered as well as Ginny's as he himself closed his.

_What do you have for me, Master?_

Hailey gasped as she realized she could understand it. But before she could fully process this discovery, she heard her grandfather, that would take some getting used to, answer back, I have that book you have always wanted Meridia.

What she heard next was series of hisses that she was hard-pressed to translate into whooping as the King (or rather, Queen) of Serpents that almost made her bite her tongue off as she tried to suppress her own laughs at the hilarity of the situation.

Tom, after whispering in her ear not to open her eyes, grabbed the former Bartemius Crouch Sr's wand off the floor wear it had rolled up against the mattress and summoned the soul-bound book to him. After giving her a heads up, he threw it high into the air and heard a satisfying smacking as his pet gorged on the magic-filled diary.

He couldn't hide the sigh of relief at hearing the sound, as he was now longer capable of being taken away from his granddaughter.

Of course he didn't have long to relax as all of a sudden a dark cloud appeared out of the far wall and charged straight for him, slamming into his chest. As he slipped into unconsciousness, he faintly heard Hailey cry out his name over and over in a fear-filled voice. And then there was darkness.

HPDM

Madame Pomfrey stared at the parchment in her hand in shock, hardly believing her eyes. The trouble was that she had done it twenty times, all evenly spaced out and they all came back with the same thing: the boy lying on the bed was no boy at all, but was in fact Jeremias Ravencourt, 3rd Headmaster of Hogwarts and, if she read correctly, related to Lady Rowena Ravenclaw herself, although the trouble was that his name kept changing so she wasn't able to get a good fix beyond the first one, and so, staring down at the boy who wasn't, could only wonder what possessed him to take on such a form in the first place and how he had survived for so long.

Shaking her head, she went to her cabinet where a single dose of Mandrake potion that she kept in case Severus or Pomona got petrified as they were needed to get the potions made in time for the end of the year was stored.

Walking back over to the boy-who-wasn't's bed, she opened his mouth slightly after casting a spell to ease his throat and make sure the potion was swallowed.

Seeing it go down, she only had to wait a few moments for it to take effect, a stark contrast from others his "age", even from fully-matured wizards.

The man who was known as Thomas Alexander sat up abruptly, his wand flying to his hand as he shot out of his former resting place, leaping away from Poppy and behind a nearby screen between the beds in a surprising show of acrobatics one wouldn't expect from someone who had been petrified.

Raising an eyebrow she only looked in his direction before his slowly emerged from behind the screen wand being twirled in his fingers nonchalantly as he looked over at her with a bored expression on his face.

"Hello Madame, it has been a while since we last spoke, has it not?" She was hard-pressed to not notice the distinctive lilt that his words had taken on.

Nodding cautiously, she looked at the man-who-should-be-dead suspicion clear in her eyes. But before she could say a single word, he waved his free hand, cutting off anything she might have said as she suddenly found herself unable to speak.

"I am well aware of your discovery, milady, however, as the case may be, it does not matter in the long run, as my identity will be revealed, but it cannot be by you. I will only stand for my true heir to announce my presence, and no other. Are we understood?" He ended this with such a serious look upon his face that she couldn't help but feel a shiver run down her spine as she agreed. Seeing as his line was one of the more important of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses, he could ask her to become his wife and she would be obligated to do so, difference in age or not.

His face lost the serious look at her acquiescence, adopting one of a more relaxed nature. "Good, now, I am afraid that I must take my leave, as I do have classes to attend."

Before he could leave, however, Severus Snape barged into the Hospital Wing, eyes wide as he exclaimed, "Hailey Potter has gone down into the Chamber of Secrets!"

Thomas facepalmed. He should have expected this to happen. After all, Dumbledore was desperate to martyr her so he must have made her think that she had to go down there and be a hero, regardless of whether or not she should be.

Looking older than he had in the past few months, Helena's child transfigured his hospital attire into comfortable robes with a snap of his fingers.

He motioned for the gaping Potions Professor to follow him as he made his way for the "secret" entrance to the not-so-secret Chamber. And while it may seem strange that he knew where it was the whole time, he had spotted Salazar slip inside it once when he was a small child and it had imprinted itself into his memory.

The Professor watched him every step of the way. After all, the last time Snape had seen him as an adult was last year, and had been spending the last few months disguised as a second-year student. Now, back in his 'true' form, he was regal as he strode through the halls, crossing the distance to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in record time.

It was as he walked in the room that the easily-upset ghost appeared. Needless to say, Richard was stunned.

She glared at him fiercely, "And what are you doing in here? You're obviously not a student, and you're not old enough to be a professor so who are you?"

The boy-who-was-not smiled mysteriously at her question, raising alarm bells in her mind and Snape's.

"The answer to that question is a difficult one, and would take more time than we have at the moment to spare. Perhaps one day I will tell you, but not today."

And then, hissing at the sink, the entrance slid open.

Ignoring her shouts to not ignore her, the two slid down the entry chute into the bowels of the ancient castle, walking past large piles of piles and shed skin that had Severus quivering with excitement.

When they passed through the door into the Chamber proper, they were both shocked to see a mattress of all things lying in the middle of the floor with Hailey and Ginny lying on it and a young man covered by a dark presence that Thomas identified immediately.

A multitude of caws and piercing shrieks came from his mouth as he stared at remnants of Salazar, intent on retaking human form as he fought the boy for control. Whipping out his wand for the first time in months with the actual intent to use it, he shouted, "Solvo id puer illud obtineo ipse et transport hic tergum ut concavum ex unde ea venit!"

As he said the words a hole appeared above Tom's writhing form. The spirit, feeling itself being pulled from its victim, attempted to resist, digging deeper into his body, but it was no use. Salazar's soul was ripped from Tom and sucked into the gateway. And when it closed, he was gone for good.

But all was not well, as the Basilisk that neither man had noticed saw the spell as an attack on her master, reared up to her full height and hissed, the vibrations sending shivers down their spines and they both dove behind pillars as she swiped her tail at them, cracking the floor where they once stood.

By this time, Meridia had smelled the two, and, upon recognizing Thomas' scent, hissed angrily. Severus, who was behind a pillar on the far side of the room, could only sigh in relief as he saw the King of Serpents wasn't coming after him, but a small part of his brain was wondering, _What did he _do_ to tick off that monstrosity?_

* * *

><p>Vocab:<p>

Solvoid puer illud obtineo ipse et transport hic tergum ut concavum ex unde ea venit: free this young man of the spirit that possesses him and send it back to the void from whence it came.

Please tell me what you think, I am always happy to hear what you guys think, unless it's a flame and then I will ignore it. Critiques are fine, outright attacks are not. Read and review! ^_^


	12. Chapter 10: Triumph of the Heir

A/N: Sorry for the late update, guys. I was having a hard time thinking what to write. I know where I want to go with this, but getting there has always been a struggle for me.

Also, the fight was woefully short when I first wrote it and needed a bit more meat before I could call it good.

Hailey Potter Chapter 10: Triumph of the Heir

* * *

><p>Richard RavenclawJeremias Ravencourt/Thomas Alexander glared up at the large snake meeting her own as Meridia hissed her anger at seeing her ancient foe once again. Rearing back her massive tail, she swung it down right on top of him, eliciting a gasp from Hailey and the now awake Ginny along with Severus who was still cowering behind a pillar.

When the dust cleared, they were all shocked (Basilisk included) that Thomas stood there with his hand off to the side, fingers held loosely as if they had just been snapped. Unharmed.

Wasting no time, Meridia struck again, and again, repeatedly striking out at him, but to no avail. Each attempt had the same result as the first. The King of Snakes (or would it be Queen?) decided to try a different approach. Coiling her tail behind her, she entered into a staring contest with the stranger who smelled so familiar.

Her tail flew forward but Richard simply held up his right hand with his wand held before him and said, "Scutum Bulla."

The great reptile's appendage was just a couple feet from flattening him when it collided with a shield that seemed to spread out, providing cover on all sides. As soon as the tail retreated, the outline of the shield disappeared.

Meridia was understandably irritated that one man was able to resist her in such an open manner, and it was upon that running through that she finally remembered where she had seen him before.

_Ravenclaw!_

Hailey didn't understand why Meridia called the name of a school house, especially as the man wasn't a student or wearing school robes. In fact, quite the opposite.

He was dressed in mostly dark colors. His wood-brown hair seemed spelled into a combed position if the way it flowed in an unseen breeze was any indication to its normally wayward preference. A cape swirled about behind him that was a blackish-grey on the outside and a deep red on the inside. His left hand was inside the pocket of his black jacket which looked to be more suited to fancy parties than an underground chamber with a giant serpent. A grey dress shirt gleamed somewhat as torchlight shone on him along with a blue tie that's end resided underneath a vest as equally dark as the jacket. His trousers were of the same color as his shirt, if slightly darker, and his shoes midnight black.

He seemed more suited to attending a ball, but that didn't seem to stop him from stepping forward into a puddle that had formed from all the shakes caused by Meridia's strikes, and _didn't get wet!_

Hailey had to rub her eyes to check that they were still working properly as she looked once more at the strange wizard that had appeared out of nowhere who could apparently walk on water. Meridia only let out a hiss of anger as he drew closer.

He was just opening his mouth when she struck again. And again. And again. Not wishing to give him a chance to retaliate. Each time she was repelled by the strange shield that surrounded him.

The fight had been going on for what seemed like hours when it happened.

The man snapped his fingers.

The large chamber echoed with the sound of the action as crackles could be heard from the water troughs on either side of the room. When Severus looked over, he was stupefied at the sight of electric blue water that gave off an eery glow and leapt onto a pillar that had fallen down centuries ago as the charged water moved onto the stone floor.

Meridia only had a moment before she was shocked. The current of electricity traveled up her spine to her brain and in only a matter of seconds fell to the floor paralyzed.

With another snap the lightning vanished, and the water returned to normal, coincidentally, right before it touched Tom and the mattress the girls were on.

The serpent shocked into submission, Richard walked toward the two girls and 'young' man across the Chamber.

It was at this moment that Hailey got up and shook her grandfather urgently, not knowing who the stranger who just felled a Basilisk was and needing the protection of a far stronger spell-slinger than she.

Ginny, seeing him approach, felt the urge to join her friend and together they shook him into the land of the living.

"Wha?" he asked eloquently as he batted his eyes open, not quite awake yet after having a soul exorcised from his body, which was also a soul just an hour ago.

The man who appeared out of nowhere stopped in front of them, his near-quiet footfalls ending before them. Tom shot to his feet, Ginny's wand in hand, now pointed dangerously at the stranger.

"Who are you?" It was after voicing this that he noticed Meridia lying on the floor, his eyes narrowed to slits and he growled, "And what did you do with my snake?"

Richard chuckled, and then, in a distinct Scottish accent, much to Snape's surprise as he had heard him speak before, said, "Well, me boy, I have to say that this time it was your serpent and not I that inspired our combat. I was merely looking out for the welfare of these young lasses. It wasn't my intent to fight, although I would be lying if I didn't expect one." He chuckled, "Don't worry, son, she's not dead. But she won't be wakin' up anytime soon, and I would advise not being here when she does, as she will be in a right state when it happens."

With that said, Richard trilled, and not three minutes later a flaming geyser appeared beside them, but the heat, rather than being oppressive, served to sooth his jarred senses and nerves.

When the fire dissipated, a magnificent bird appeared and alighted upon Richard's shoulder, whereupon he began to pet him.

Seeing the looks of confusion and awe on the other three, and sensing one behind him as Snape was struggling to get down from the pillar that he had climbed on to escape the electric current.

"His name is Fawkes, an old friend of mine. When I was the headmaster here, a long time ago, we would would talk for hours, it irritated guests to no end as they tried to gain my attention and had to wait until we were done." He chuckled, "For those who don't know, he is a phoenix. And a very special one at that. The only one o' his kin to form a bond to anyone or anything. The thing in this case be Hogwarts herself. Although I believe that she has moved beyond the pesky little detail o' being non-sentient."

Tom, still slightly dazed from being possessed and then exorcised in such a short space of time, could only nod in agreement.

The phoenix and the strange man trilled back and forth for a moment before the phoenix flew over to Tom and the girls and cried three tears each on their heads. The moment that they touched Hailey's forehead she could only sigh in relief as her scar faded into non-existence, finally free from the mark that was a memento from the day her parent's died.

With that the bird flamed away, leaving only quiet. After a few moments Tom realized that the stranger was looking at him and with a start figured out that he was waiting for him to lead the way out.

The resurrected "dark lord" led the group (with Snape scurrying after them) to a section of wall that bore the image of a coiled snake with its fangs bared.

_Reveal to me the passage of the great Salazar._

Hailey looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What can I say? The guy had a huge ego."

The password given, the snake uncoiled and hissed. Seconds later the hidden exit was revealed, the stone splitting in two and swinging outward. Everyone went inside and it was just as Richard entered that the entrance sealed itself behind him.

"Well, that was close."

Ignoring the attempt at lightening the mood, Tom placed a hand on Hailey's and Ginny's shoulder to reassure that they were still there as the only light present was from their wands.

After several minutes of walking, and an awkward silence that none could penetrate, they came to the end of the stairway, which opened, perversely enough, in the Prefect's bathroom. Fortunately there was no one else in there otherwise they would have been attacked by a witch or wizard with no or next to no clothes with a terrible rage at their modesty being compromised. Needless to say they ran out of there as fast as they could lest someone did show up.

Just as the portrait door closed, Moaning Myrtle appeared floating up out of the bottom of the pool/bath giggling like mad. Wizard's were so funny when faced with angry witches.

Free of attacks by angry teenagers, at least in one room, they made their way to the Headmaster's, or rather, Headmistress' office and kindly asked the gargoyle guarding it to let them up. Of course, it wasn't until Richard cleared his throat, drawing the irritable guardian's attention that its stone eyes widened and hastily let them through, sending up a silent prayer that it would not be reduced to rubble for holding them up.

As they ascended the stairway and the gargoyle resumed his former position, a certain meddling old coot skulked past, muttering something about troublesome children not doing what they were supposed to and continued on.

Opening the door to the Head's office, they walked inside and were greeted with a small wave of red that surged at them the moment that Ginny Weasley's head came into view. Her protector's were pushed to the side Molly, Arthur, Fred, George, Percy and another redhead that seemed younger than the elder Weasley's and yet older than the others, who had a dragon-tooth earring and long hair (for a boy). Tom could only assume that he was Bill, who Ginny had been quite eager to praise when they wrote to each other in the diary.

After she was inspected for injuries, Bill, who had yet to let her go, noticed the presence of another young lady in their midst, and, after getting the customary forehead glance out of the way, released his sister and went over to her, whereby Tom, her self-appointed protector intercepted him.

"And just where," he asked with a glare fierce enough to scare Mad-Eye Moody, "Do you think you're going?"

Bill, curse-breaker extraordinaire, gulped and took a step back only for the protected lady in question to step around her guard dog and step in front of him.

"Is there something you wanted?" Hailey asked after sending a scathing glare at her teenage grandfather.

He gave a weak smile, still glancing warily at Tom, and stretched out his hand, which she took without question, "I just wanted to thank you for rescuing my sister. I know you didn't know each other very well and that anyone else would have left her to rot. And for that, I thank you."

Hailey looked uncomfortable with the look of gratitude on the eldest of the Weasley children.

She cleared her throat nervously, "I know that you'd like to think that I saved her, but I didn't." Tom looked at her for a moment, wondering what she was going to say, as if she said he had taken her down there, then he would be the first person restored to life that snuffed it within 24 hours of said resurrection.

And so it was great relief when she pointed at Richard and said, "He did it."

Said wizard raised an eyebrow before closing his eyes and chuckling softly. "I hardly think that I am in need of any accolades, young lady. Just a promise that this won't make the paper is enough for me."

While this was going on, Minerva McGonagall, acting Headmistress, moved forward to interrupt. "While I am sure that thanks are in order, I am sure they can wait until after we have the whole tale told." It was at that moment that her eyes landed on the form of one Tom Marvolo Riddle, and they subsequently bugged out, rolled her eyes upward until only the whites could be seen, and fainted.

In the silence that followed, Tom merely shrugged at the unasked question, "I can't help it if women fall for me."

The groan that left everyone's lips echoed down the magical stairwell to the gargoyle's ears, who couldn't help but chuckle. "He never did learn that his jokes weren't that good."

* * *

><p>Vocab:<p>

Scutum Bulla: Shield bubble

Please tell me what you think, I am always happy to hear what you guys think, unless it's a flame and then I will ignore it. Critiques are fine, outright attacks are not. Read and review! ^_^


	13. Chapter 11: Living History

A/N1: Sorry for the late update, guys. My muse took a mutli-month vacation when my previous computer died on me, but, barring a freak accident, I don't think I will have that problem again.

A/N2: This chapter took a while to put together. I hope you like this new addition. It's my longest chapter yet! I also apologize as I have had this mostly done for about a month or so.

A/N3: For the reviewers who lack sense: I got a review where I was criticized for putting this story under the Harry Potter tag while it is about a femHarry. The sad thing is that they felt the need to review my story to do that while it is clearly stated in the summary that it is, in fact, a FemHarry story. So if you can't stand it, don't read it and leave me alone.

Hailey Potter Chapter 11: Living History

* * *

><p>With the Chamber Incident settled, school began again in earnest, eager to put its troubles behind it. Although there were some grumbling that if it had continued they might have gotten out of exams, whereby the speakers got whacked upside the head by the nearest female or mature male, as those in the young men's age group were all thinking the same thing.<p>

With Albus permanently removed from his position as Headmaster as well as his other ones, the millennia old school was finally seeing improvements, not the least of which was the exorcism of Pr. Cuthbert Binns, who had long overstayed his welcome. When he was helped (read: forced) to pass on at last a cheer rose up among the students, especially those in their OWL and NEWT years who wanted to get good marks on their final exams.

The man who replaced them was the boy they knew as Thomas Alexander who was actually a several years older wizard by the name of Jeremias Ravencourt, who it seems had somehow managed to survive the last 200 or so years after having taught Cuthbert himself before retiring after the then-alive Professor's graduation after having taught for a little over two decades.

Naturally the fact that he looked like he was twenty-one drew many curious eyes and sent many a girl into a tizzy thinking about him in the same lines as they thought about Lockhart, who suddenly wasn't the best-looking professor in Hogwarts anymore. Suffice to say the man was put-out not having as large a fanbase as he was accustomed.

Of course the fact that he taught Binns was met with skepticism as to whether he would be a good replacement until he made a comment about how Binns had been the dullest student he had ever taught and he was more than happy to retake his old position.

With that out of the way, the second semester began, and History of Magic became a subject that no one would ever sleep in ever again, and not for lack of trying.

Second-years were the first to have him, and so Hailey and Draco along with the Slytherins and Gryffindors managed to navigate the large castle to the Fourth Floor where a formerly unused room had been prepared for the subject. It seemed that Professor McGonagall wanted to change the schedules and put the more volatile students in the classes that didn't involve hurling spells at each other or making dangerous potions, although Hailey had been allowed to stay in the Slytherin Potions class as it was deemed she would be more successful in that environment.

Once inside, when normally they would have claimed seats for the first lesson of a class, they discovered that the chairs were lined up in a circle and that each chair had a name on it, spelled to change with each class and made it so that a Slytherin always had a Gryffindor on both sides and vice versa. The Gryffindor's were, for the most part, outraged at having to sit next to "Slimy Snakes" but a quick zap from whoknowswhere shut them up nicely, and the rest took their seats without a word. Only Hailey seemed at ease with the arrangement, as she had found over Christmas that she quite liked Slytherins and since she had Draco and Goyle sitting on either side of her she was quite content.

After the desks were filled, the door to the office at the back swung open, and their new prof strode out, his right hand in his jacket pocket. He walked into the middle of the circle and turned until he had looked at each of them, as if to ingrain their faces into his memory. "Welcome to History of Magic, I am Professor Ravencourt, and it is my job as your teacher to bring you up to snuff for the end-of-year exams. As it is, you are all woefully behind in the knowledge you should have on Wizarding History and Culture. For all that the Goblin Wars were no doubt fascinating, having lived few a number of them myself, they are not the subject of this class and while perhaps a brief mention of them every now and then is no doubt a good idea, I am sure that only going into detail with the wars between Goblins and Giants is a far cry from where you all should be." All the students (barring a certain red-head) by now were hanging off his every word, sure that this class would become much more interesting then their other ones.

"So in accordance with my outline for this class, I will start with the founding of Hogwarts and the first Headmasters' and Mistresses' of the school." He waved his hand and a large bowl appeared before him, some recognized it but others were wondering what it was being used for. "This," he motioned at the bowl, "is what is known as a Pensieve, a magical item that allows a witch or wizard to view memories of other witches and wizards or even their own. This is frequently used in investigations by the DMLE, or at least it was a century ago. In this class this will be used extensively, as over the course of my lifetime I have gathered a fair amount of memories from the time period we will be studying. And no, when this class period is over you will not be allowed extra time with it. Only those with extenuating circumstances will be allowed." At the blank looks he got from several Gryffindors, he sighed, "Only those who have experienced situations that were beyond their control will be allowed to use it as a make-up tool, otherwise, it's off-limits. I expect you to honor that, as otherwise you will lose the privilege and you will no longer be in my class and will automatically receive a T for their final exam. Am I in any way unclear?"

When they all shook their heads, barring the now sleeping Ron, he smiled, until, that is, he heard snoring. When his eyes fell upon the source, he frowned, "That won't do. _Percutio_." he intoned as he aimed his pointer finger at the red-head and everyone watched in shock as a small bolt of electricity shot from his fingertip and zapped the lazy Gryff. He yelped as he was forced awake but quailed when he found himself under the narrowed eyes of his new professor. "No sleeping in my class, Mr. Weasley, otherwise you will find yourself out of it. The same goes to all of you. I don't care who your parents are, I am infinitely more important and have held more titles then they have held parties. You would do well to remember that a we continue. This is your only warning, if it occurs after this point you will not attend my class for the rest of the year, and will take it with the second-years next year. Understood? Good, now onto the lesson."

Jeremias waved his hand over the Pensieve and everyone watched as it lit up. "We will be viewing the moment when the four Founders came to an agreement on the location and reasons for why they chose it. A word of warning, this will be seen from Rowena Ravenclaw's point of view, so you will see things differently then you would with the other three."

Before anyone could ask what he meant the runes marked onto the Pensieve lit up, and the class found themselves sucked inside, even though they were sitting over 3 feet away from it.

::Memory Sequence::

954 A.D.

When they all landed on the ground, the first thing they noticed was that everything seemed far more vibrant than they were used to. And of course, before they could really begin to think about it Jeremias spoke up, "Rowena Ravenclaw was a very gifted woman, as I am sure you are all aware. But what many don't is that she also possessed a second sight as it were, that allowed her to see the magic inside every living thing, their cores, if you will. This naturally allowed her to see when she had successfully erected the wards around the castle. Now, if you will follow me, we can listen in on their conversation."

As they came to the spot, all the students were naturally shocked to see the Founders Four sitting together in a circle in the middle of a field, looking at ease with each other. The women were just as they had seen in portraits of them, except for Salazar, who nobody really had a good idea of, beyond Hailey who now thought that the statue in the Chamber of Secrets was a spoof.

Godric, who was the most obvious of all, with his bushy red beard and long red hair, appeared deep in thought as his luminous green eyes were trained upwards. His battle robes were of an orange-reddish hue and one couldn't help but notice the sword that already lay his side, the rubies in the hilt reflecting the sun. But it was far larger than it was when Hailey saw it last, as it was more akin to a broadsword in size than a shortsword. As she had seen it in the Head of School's office. Godric was a giant among men, his body tall and his muscles rippling in a amazing display of masculinity. A few of the girls were drooling at the sight, earning an eye roll from Professor Ravencourt as he saw it out the corner of his eye.

Helga, the next-most obvious, sat across from him. She was a plump woman with kind features that made you want to just sit down and talk with her. Her dress was of a tan color and her cloak was laid out beneath her. Her long red hair, while not as red as Godric's, gave the appearance of softness that only enhanced her already lovely face, her blue eyes shining as she looked at the other female in the group and a soft smile on her lips.

Rowena was a beauty, her luscious dark hair and likewise dark eyes only served to make her an even greater image of feminine charms. Many of the boys in the class were drooling at the sight, much to Jeremias' well-hidden annoyance. Only Hailey noticed, and that was just because was standing behind him and moved around to get a better view, looking up at him in passing and seeing the brief twitch of his eyes. The most famous Ravenclaw sat before them in a dark green dress that had no embellishments and, unlike Godric who had his famous weapon at his side, Rowena's Diadem was nowhere in sight. Her high cheekbones and fine eyebrows along with full lips only helped her already Veela-like allure, no matter that they were in a memory and that sort of thing was impossible.

The second male, who could only be Salazar, looked far more handsome than any had thought. A perfect example of Purebloods and all they stood for. His grey eyes were sharp and cunning, giving the impression of a fox as he looked upon his fellow magicals. His hair, a great deal whiter than any had expected, was cut far shorter than his red-headed counterpart, and shone in the sunlight, giving it an almost unearthly appearance. His features were similar to that of Tom Riddle, insofar as it didn't connect to Riddle Sr. No weapon could be seen at his side, and the infamous Locket of Slytherin was not present around his neck either. His wand was held tight in his left hand, the pale knuckles a testament to how hard.

The white-haired man spoke first, "If we are going to do this, Rowena, we would need to find a location hidden away from Mundanes, after all, they intend to see us all dead."

Helga shook her head, "Let us not be so hasty to judge, Salazar, not all of them hate us."

Gryffindor snorted, "Helga, have you _been _outside our little sanctuary recently? They hold war councils on when and where to attack Magical communities!"

Needless to say some of the students were shocked that Gryffindor agreed with Slytherin.

Before a word could be said Rowena spoke up, her Scottish accent catching many an ear, "While I agree that we should not be so quick with our scorn, it is true that the Mundanes' as a whole hold no love of our kind. We would be remiss to overlook their capacity for hatred and fear."

Salazar looked unconvinced at first but was nodding at the end. Godric smiled, happy that his point was made. Helga smiled sadly, even as she nodded in agreement.

"Now," Ravenclaw continued, "I suggest that we find a place that is isolated from the Mundanes that will allow us to train others in the ways of magic so that they can live their lives knowing that if worst comes to worst they will have a weapon at their side that will allow them to get themselves and their loved ones to safety."

Helga perked up at that, "What about my families' castle? I am the last of my line and I would be more than willing to offer it as a place of learning and safety."

Salazar looked at her with narrowed eyes, "And just where is this little getaway of yours, Helga?"

The Hufflepuff Founder smiled sheepishly, "Scotland, the Highlands to be exact."

Slytherin's eyes turned to slits, "And you didn't mention before, why?"

Helga huffed indignantly, "It was never brought up, and it's not like I hear you making any suggestions, so don't get all snippy with me!"

The fact that Hogwarts had once belonged to Hufflepuff shocked many of the students. especially as many held a not-so-good image of the all-accepting Founder.

Ravencourt merely chuckled, "Is it so surprising that it would be her to give a place for children to learn magic? She was well-known for being kind to children no matter who their parents were."

With that Godric laughed, ignoring the dark look Salazar was sending him. "Well, if it is as good a place as you say, I don't think we'll have any trouble, but we would have to add our own defenses so to make it impermeable."

The memory paused, as the Slytherins' and Gryffindors' for the most part looked confused at the word. "Impermeable means to be impenetrable, or in other words unbreachable. As to say that nothing can get through what they put up."

With nods and whispers of understanding the memory continued right where they left off.

Rowena nodded, "I agree, my friends. But it would require much effort to get it ready for students. So I suggest we..."

And so it continued for another five minutes before Jeremias pulled them all out of the Pensieve.

::Memory Concluded::

As the students reoriented themselves, Ravencourt said, "I want twelve inches on what the Founders did, why it was necessary, and how they were able to work together despite their differences in opinions about Mundanes."

Not a moment later did the bell ring and the Gryffindors and Slytherins left the room, talking about what they learned.

* * *

><p>Vocab:<p>

Percutio: shock

Please tell me what you think, I am always happy to hear what you guys think, unless it's a flame and then I will ignore it. Critiques are fine, outright attacks are not. Read and review! ^_^


	14. Important Message

Hey all,

It seems that the businesses are at it again, and so it falls to us to make sure that SOPA fails once more, as apparently they didn't get the message last time. It is easy to do, and shouldn't be too time-consuming, but we only have until March 19th to get the many-thousand signatures we need to keep sites such as Youtube this site in particular up and running. Simply follow the link below (without the spaces) and help save a favorite pastime. The government hasn't learned since last time, and If we want it to stick this time, we need your help.

petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop- sopa- 2014/ q0Vkk0Zr


End file.
